


Верный путь

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: ББ-квест [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance, Top Bucky Barnes, flip phones are so 1998, jailbreak, wakanda has ridiculous birds, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: - Мы вне закона, – горько заключила Наташа.– Ладно, – Стив отодвинул тарелку, – значит, просто возьмём её штурмом и освободим их.– Точно, давай-ка начнем с самого начала, – устало сказала Наташа. – Рафт – это сверхукрепленная, полностью автономная подводная тюрьма с максимальным уровнем защиты…– Нам это под силу, – сказал Стив.





	1. Глава 1: Выход из положения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Way Out Is The Way Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609960) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> ER, хёрт/комфорт, события после фильма «Первый Мститель: Противостояние»

Ваканда встретила их небывалой жарой, ярко-голубым небом и деревьями с листьями невиданной формы. Еще Ваканда началась с команды медиков, тут же уложивших Баки на каталку. Т’Чалла снял шлем и передал его помощнику.   
– Это мои личные доктора; можете смело доверить им свою жизнь и жизнь вашего друга. Я доверяю. – Он удалился в окружении непрерывно галдящих советников и охраны.  
Баки со свистом втянул воздух, когда медики снимали самодельную повязку с остатков оторванной руки, и после не проронил ни звука. Но Стив, который не раз тащил Баки после драк, который снимал его с пыточного стола в Австрии, без труда угадывал боль по выражению лица, слышал каждый задушенный стон.  
– Помнишь, – попытался отвлечь его Стив, шагая рядом с каталкой, стараясь все время оставаться в поле зрения Баки, – когда мы были маленькими, выпало очень много снега?  
Медицинская команда катила Баки в белокаменный дом с лепниной и огромными окнами из тончайшего стекла. Баки с трудом сделал вдох:  
– До войны? – он очень старался поддержать разговор. – В каком? Тридцать девятом? Сороковом?  
– Нет… когда мы были ещё детьми, году в тридцатом – тридцать первом, мы еще водили твоих сестер в кино…

Баки наконец по-настоящему отвлекся, и это было хорошо. Потому что они добрались до операционной, и доктора принялись аккуратно раздвигать инструментами покореженный металл, осторожно прощупывая выступающий осколок кости.  
– ... Мы тогда ещё потеряли Бекки! Боже! Посреди метели, – он засмеялся, и Стив засмеялся тоже, вспомнив, как они рванули назад и обнаружили в сугробе дыру в форме маленькой рыжеволосой девочки.  
– Точно, – закивал Стив. – Помнишь, снега было так много, что приходилось идти друг за другом, и ты шел впереди, потом я и следом девчонки…  
– … Да! А когда мы обернулись, ее как ни бывало; просто провалилась! – продолжил Баки, почти отстраненно, глубоко погрузившись в воспоминание. – Она была самой маленькой, а мы поставили ее в конец, как мы вообще до такого додумались?  
– Идиотами были, – ответил Стив. – Но знаешь, забавно: в нынешнее время никто бы не отпустил детей нашего возраста одних… – Доктора начали срезать обрывки металлической руки синим лазером. Баки резко побледнел и немного позеленел, а Стив по инерции продолжал: – Никто бы не выпустил…   
И тут же резко переключился.  
– А помнишь, как мы в первый раз, ну…  
Баки поморщился и зажмурил глаза, Стив инстинктивно схватил его за правую руку и крепко-крепко сжал ее. «Я здесь, – думал он, – я здесь», и Баки изо всех сил сжал его руку в ответ.

– Продолжай, – выдавил он сквозь зубы. – Продолжай говорить.  
Стив кивнул.  
– В ту ночь, – зашептал он, – господи, Бак, я так перетрусил. Мне было так страшно: я знал, что это все изменит, и все равно ужасно хотел этого. Я собирался с духом и ждал подходящего случая. И в ту ночь…  
Он судорожно выдохнул и только тогда понял, что сдерживал дыхание; доктора закончили резать металл и тихо совещались.  
– Ты помнишь, как это случилось? – Стив чуть улыбнулся. – Кто толкнул тебя в мои объятия?  
Баки смотрел на него как на сумасшедшего.   
– Ты не помнишь? – Стив закатил глаза. – Так я и думал.  
– Не помню. – Лоб Баки был влажным от пота. – Я даже не понимаю, о чем ты… Погоди, кто?  
– Миллисент Орнштейн. Ты пошел с ней на третье свидание, а когда вернулся, сказал, что на ней был корсет от шеи до колен. – Стив ухмыльнулся – для него все было словно вчера: Баки явился домой, в их квартирку, раскрасневшийся, с галстуком набекрень, возбужденный, аж штаны дымились.  
– Ты ещё жаловался, что зря не прихватил с собой консервный нож. – От улыбки напрягались какие-то незнакомые мышцы. – Что легче было бы проникнуть в Форт Нокс. И тогда я сказал…  
Он сам был в шоке от своей тогдашней наглости: «Сделай со мной все, что собирался с ней. Ты можешь со мной...» – и он прижался губами и всем телом к Баки – и это сработало. У Баки все тормоза отказали.

Баки медленно моргнул и потом стиснул руку Стива еще раз.  
– Ага. А после ты сказал... – И, к удивлению Стива, он рассмеялся, тепло и заразительно, словно в старые добрые времена, до всех тех ужасов, что ему удалось – что ему пришлось – пережить. Он весь засветился, пропало болезненное выражение – на миг он снова стал прежним Баки.   
– А после ты сказал, – повторил он, и Стив расплылся в радостной ухмылке, предвкушая, чем Баки его сейчас огорошит, и это тоже было как в старые добрые времена. Боже, как он по этому скучал: по их грубостям и тычкам.  
– ...Сказал, что намного проще было бы… – продолжил Баки, сверкая глазами, и Стив начал давиться от смеха, ему пришлось буквально взять себя в руки, чтобы не врезаться в стол с медицинскими инструментами. Баки так смеялся, что доктору, который смотрел на них очень неодобрительно, пришлось придерживать его, чтобы он не дергался слишком сильно.  
– Ты сказал… – выдохнул Баки.  
– Ох, я мог… – Стив никак не мог выговорить те слова, давясь от смеха, – ну, знаешь, недооценить все сложности…   
– Черт. С Миллисент Орнштейн и то было бы проще. – Тут двойные двери в операционную распахнулись. Стив обернулся, отчасти ожидая увидеть личную гвардию Т’Чаллы, врывающуюся внутрь, – с его удачей их выкинут из страны, как прежде вышвыривали из баров, – но к своему удивлению, обнаружил там только Наташу в летнем платье. Стив был рад её видеть, но она глядела в ответ так, будто он отрастил три головы. Потом она перевела взгляд на Баки, который говорил сквозь смех, но чуть более заплетающимся языком – ему уже поставили капельницу.  
– Мы вечно влипали из-за него в истории, он… ты ведь понимаешь? Мне никто никогда не верил. Все из-за его внешности: только посмотри на него, прямо мальчик из церковного хора, словно… – Доктора укладывали Баки обратно на стол, готовя его для... чего-то, Стив не знал, для чего конкретно. Они стали срезать с него одежду.  
– Нат. – Стив попытался взять себя в руки; она явно не ожидала застать подобную сцену.  
– Пойдем, – позвала Наташа. – Дай докторам сделать свою…  
– … Словно херувим, – объяснял Баки докторам. – Прямо с церковной фрески, а раньше было только хуже, когда он… Все думали, что дело во мне, потому что… не знаю. Так выглядел, наверное… Стив?   
Стив в мгновение ока оказался рядом. Баки потянулся к нему, цепляясь пальцами за разорванный костюм, Стив положил руку поверх его.

– Я здесь, Бак, – ответил он. – Я никуда не уйду.

– Стив, тебе надо выйти, – мягко проговорила Наташа, – пойдем, ты мешаешь докторам работать.

Баки все еще ему улыбался, расслабленный от полученной анестезии и приступа хохота, и Стив как никогда остро чувствовал правильность всего происходящего. Они снова были вместе: это ощущалось как собранный паззл, как возможность почесать зудящий укус.  
– Стив, а ты помнишь, – тот приподнял брови, подбадривая Баки продолжать, – ночь перед моим отплытием на войну?   
Господь всемогущий, разве он мог забыть?   
– Мы пошли на ярмарку, вместе, ты и я, и ещё была девушка, я не помню, как её звали. И с ней подруга...  
– Бонни, – подсказал Стив и скорчил гримасу. – Я ей никогда не нравился.  
– Да. Не нравился, – подтвердил Баки.

– Ты целую весну потратил, сводя меня с девушками, которым я не нравился, – скрыть обиду в голосе оказалось труднее, чем он думал. Это было ужасно, и дело было не столько в девушках. Куда хуже было чувство, что его сбывают с рук.

Но Баки кивнул, не позволяя ему отвести взгляда.  
– Верно, – он обнял Стива ладонью за шею и потянул к себе. – Я перезнакомил тебя со всеми девушками, которых только мог вспомнить, – прошептал он ему в ухо. – Ты говорил о страхе, так вот я действительно боялся. Я думал, меня убьют там, и ты будешь… У тебя никого больше не останется, чтобы… совсем никого.   
Его глаза медленно закрылись.  
– Глупо, правда?  
– Нет, – ответил Стив, проглотив комок в горле. – Это не глупо. Это…   
Практически так все и произошло. Но Баки уже спал, доктора ждали и Наташа все еще держала его за плечо.  
– Пойдем, Стив, – сказала она.  
– Позовите меня до того, как он придет в себя, – лихорадочно попросил Стив. – Я должен быть рядом, когда он очнется.  
После этого он позволил Наташе вытянуть себя за двери и через вестибюль того места, где они находились. Видимо не больницы, а скорее части дворца или какого-то правительственного комплекса, решил он про себя. Все вокруг было настолько непривычным, что приводило в растерянность: местная мода, архитектура и технологии. Сколько можно, подумалось ему, у него просто нет на это сил.

– Тебе стоит помыться, – предложила Наташа, оглядывая его с головы до ног. – И переоденься, ты весь в крови. Кто-нибудь проверил, нужна ли тебе первая помощь?  
Стив помотал головой, чтобы немного прийти в себя.  
– Ты-то откуда здесь взялась, Романова?  
Наташа подняла на него знакомый, полный любви и раздражения взгляд.   
– Выбор был невелик: либо сюда, либо в штаб-квартиру Мстителей. Так что вот.

С их последней встречи Наташа тоже не сидела сложа руки – она действовала в присущей ей безжалостной манере, опережая события:  
– Кто-то должен был вывезти Лору с детьми, – с нажимом заметила она, и Стив ощутил, как прежняя усталость наваливается на плечи. – Они попытались бы использовать их, – она настаивала, словно Стива надо было в этом убеждать, – против Клинта, и я не могла допустить...  
– Конечно, – поддержал ее Стив. – Расскажи, что произошло.  
Наташа выдохнула и пробормотала:  
– Тогда нужно выпить.

Стив прошел за ней на солнцепек и через густо заросший кустами и цветущими деревьями сад к еще одному невысокому зданию, гостевой постройке. Они поднялись по широким каменным ступеням и вошли внутрь, то есть скорее под крышу, поскольку конструкция здания была такова, что оно создавало иллюзию полного отсутствия внешних стен: каждая комната выходила прямо к ветвям с оранжевыми и лиловыми цветами. Стиву казалось, что он видит тончайшее стекло от пола до потолка, или вообще не стекло, а какую-то разновидность силового поля.

Комнаты были огромными, с высокими потолками и каменными полами, убранные коврами с красными, черными и золотыми орнаментами, с мебелью, вырезанной из дерева и бамбука. Под потолком лениво вращались лопасти вентилятора, разгоняя воздух.

– Выбирай любую комнату, – бросила небрежно Наташа через плечо. Она подошла к богато украшенному шкафу, который оказался баром, – моя - первая слева.

Стив направился в прохладный коридор с каменными стенами.  
Дверь в комнату Наташи была открыта, внутри полупрозрачное силовое поле мерцало и переливалось теплым оранжевым светом и покрывалось легкой рябью от порывов ветра. Он прошел до конца коридора, оставив как можно больше пустых комнат между Наташиной и своей. В последней комнате силовое поле было сероватым, погружая ее в полумрак. Внутри стояла большая, искусно вытесанная кровать с четырьмя столбиками. Стив краем глаза заметил движение и резко обернулся, но это оказалось его собственное отражение в зеркале. Он стянул шлем и, Господи, как привычно было видеть собственное лицо в синяках, но на плечах все еще была красно-сине-белая форма с дурацкой звездой на груди. Он рванул воротник, расстегивая пуговицы и липучки, разматывая застежки на испачканном кевларе, пока форма не осталась лежать на полу. Тяжело дыша, втягивая воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, он ввалился в ванную и включил воду, чтобы умыться. Тут же завернул в душ, выкрутив горячую воду так сильно, как только мог вытерпеть, и снова принялся глубоко медленно дышать.

В шкафу он обнаружил чистую одежду темных тонов, оделся и с влажными волосами вышел из комнаты. Наташа сидела у стола, одной рукой подперев подбородок, а другой прижимая стакан с водкой ко лбу. Возле нее на столе стоял серебряный поднос с приборами, накрытый крышкой. Наташа демонстративно хранила молчание. Стив сел рядом и снял крышку с блюда: цыпленок, тушеные овощи и рис со специями. Запах был изумительный, он вдруг понял, что умирает от голода. Наташа угрюмо кивнула, когда он жадно накинулся на еду, он, перехватив её взгляд и не прекращая жевать, махнул вилкой, мол, говори, что собиралась.

– Это Рафт, – сказала Наташа, нажимая клавишу на телефоне и отправляя маленькую голографическую схему вращаться в воздухе. – Полностью автономная подводная тюрьма строгого режима, располагающаяся к югу от…

Стив торопливо проглотил и перебил:  
– Погоди, я знаю эту тюрьму. Туда собирались поместить Локи.   
– Ну, сейчас там не Локи, – ответила Наташа, и Стив опустил вилку и посмотрел на нее – Наташа и раньше бывала циничной, но обычно это уравновешивалось забавным ёрничаньем, веселым нежеланием удивляться всему злу, что творили люди, но сейчас ничего из этого не было.   
– Там Клинт, – продолжила Наташа, ее голос звучал просто ужасно. – Там Сэм.  
И он почувствовал, как внутри поднимается ярость: кто вообще мог упрятать за решетку Сэма, само воплощение честности? Наташа безжалостно продолжила, будто хотела причинить ему боль, хоть он и понимал, что на самом деле боль предназначалась не ему.  
– Стив, там Ванда, они держат ее в смирительной рубашке. Там друг Сэма, как его зовут…  
– Скотт, – подсказал Стив.  
– Да, ну вот он тоже там. В полностью автономной подводной тюрьме где-то посреди океана. В бессрочном заключении. Ни суда, ни публичных слушаний. За неподчинение Заковианскому договору – в котором прописано, что неподчинением является даже просто дышать. Мы вне закона, – горько заключила она.

– Ладно, – Стив отодвинул тарелку, – значит, просто возьмём её штурмом и освободим их.  
– Точно, давай-ка начнем с самого начала, – устало сказала Наташа. – Рафт – это сверхукрепленная, полностью автономная подводная тюрьма с максимальным уровнем защиты…  
– Нам это под силу, – сказал Стив.  
– … Посреди океана, Роджерс, – Наташа ткнула пальцем ему в грудь, не давая даже рта раскрыть, – и нет, это не похоже на захват «Лемурианской звезды», потому что там у нас было прикрытие с воздуха, подразделение для эвакуации, группа поддержки...  
– Нет, ты права, – сказал Стив. – Это совсем не похоже на «Лемурианскую звезду».  
Куда больше это походило на освобождение сто седьмого: точно такая же невозможная задача, абсурдный захват базы Гидры после Аццано. Один человек всегда мог пробраться в тюрьму и, когда уже оказывался внутри… он вспомнил Дугана, Дернье, Мориту и Гейба и мрачно улыбнулся.  
– Ты не права, говоря, что у нас нет команды, – объяснил Стив Наташе. – Наша команда в тюрьме. И мы их, черт побери, оттуда вытащим.  
Наташа откинулась на спинку стула и посмотрела на Стива. Потом сказала почти с обожанием:  
– Знаешь, я наконец поняла, почему столько народу мечтает съездить тебе по роже.  
– Это хорошо запротоколированный феномен, – согласился Стив, пожимая плечами. – Ученым стоит провести исследование.

– Сэкономим ученым деньги – все потому, что ты псих. – Наташа склонилась к нему. – Это место строилось, чтобы выстоять против богов, монстров, нелюдей, мутантов. Какого черта ты считаешь, что можешь…

– Мы справимся, – прямо и уверенно ответил Стив. – Крыса всегда найдет дыру, это я выяснил еще в Бруклине.

Их прервало появление спортивного вида девушки в форме.   
– Капитан Роджерс, – слегка запыхавшись, произнесла она с мелодичным акцентом. – Пожалуйста, пойдемте скорее.

Стив подскочил.  
– Что-то с Баки!

В лаборатории стоял полный хаос, который Т’Чалла пытался держать под контролем: вооруженная охрана столпилась посреди искореженных приборов и перевернутой мебели. Баки забился в угол, приготовившись защищаться – одну руку руку он выставил перед собой, а другая… Внутри у Стива всё сжалось при виде аккуратно зачехленного плеча. Баки бормотал:  
– Нет, нет... не надо. Пожалуйста. Перестаньте.

– Осторожнее. – Предупредил Т`Чалла охрану. – Он не владеет собой.  
И когда Стив вошел, он повернулся к нему: – Капитан, возможно, вам удастся...

Но не успел Стив открыть рот, Наташа удивила его, попросив:  
– Позволь мне. – Она двинулась к Баки, демонстрируя пустые ладони. Она сказала ему что-то по-русски. Эффект, который это оказало на Баки, был мгновенным: он сполз по стене, хватая ртом воздух, как утопающий, которого только что вытащили на берег. Наташа ему быстро кивнула, опускаясь на колени и отводя влажные пряди со лба. Баки благодарно прикрыл глаза, позволяя ей гладить себя по лицу.

– Ты знаешь кодовые слова, – у Стива был такой голос, словно ему дали под дых.  
– Нет, не знаю. Это бы не сработало, если бы он был активирован.

Т‘Чалла нахмурился:  
– То есть он не был активирован.

– Ваше величество, – проговорила Наташа, – если бы Зимний Солдат был активирован, вы бы это поняли.

Голос Баки из угла прозвучал хрипло и невыразительно:  
– Кто-то сказал… что-то. И я… весь этот мусор у меня в голове. Скрытые триггеры, – он прижал ладонь ко лбу, – эти коды как мины-растяжки, только за семьдесят лет они все спутались. Срабатывают сами по себе.

Стив справился с горечью; со злостью справиться оказалось труднее.   
– Что ты ему сказала? – спросил он Наташу.

– Это… – Наташа вздохнула. – В Красной Комнате кураторы придавали большое значение ритуальным фразам. В конце миссии нам всегда говорили…  
Она засомневалась, а потом выговорила, переводя на ходу:  
– Все хорошо. Твоя миссия закончена. Ты заслуживаешь…  
Баки поднял голову.  
– Заслужил, – поправил он. – Ты заслужил отдых.   
И тогда Баки расслабился и закрыл глаза, выдохнув, словно в экстазе.  
– Боже, как я ждал этих слов.

– Я тоже, – её голос был до странности юным, и Стив пытался побороть желание что-нибудь пнуть. Он хотел вернуться в прошлое и убить их всех: Золу, Карпова, каждого, кто использовал Баки, каждого, кто посмел хоть пальцем коснуться Наташи. Но вместо этого он приблизился к Баки и бережно помог ему подняться на ноги. Тот слегка покачнулся, утратив без руки привычное равновесие, и это тоже было ужасно, но хотя бы знакомо – Баки выглядел как сотни других ветеранов горячих точек, с которыми Стив сталкивался после возвращения.  
– Я, блядь, абсолютно бесполезен, – пробормотал Баки, – надо было давным-давно меня списать. – Стив посмотрел на него с ужасом: он ведь не какое-то сломанное оборудование, он же...

– Мы провели сканирование, – сказал Т`Чалла, – мои лучшие специалисты работают над проблемой.  
Стив не понимал, о чем он говорит, пока Т’Чалла не прибавил:  
– Агент Романова предоставила нам чертежи оригинала руки. Настоящее инженерное чудо, но... – Улыбка Т`Чаллы стала почти самодовольной. – Уверен, мы сможем сделать лучше.

Стив готов был его за это расцеловать, серьезно.  
Но Баки не улыбнулся.  
– Я не из-за руки беспокоюсь, сэр, – сказал он. – А из-за того, что у меня в голове.  
Т`Чалла стряхнул веселье и спокойно и серьезно ответил:  
– Да, над этой проблемой мы тоже работаем.

Т`Чалла разрешил им забрать Баки в гостевой дом «под личную ответственность», как заверил Стив. Т’Чаллу знатно позабавила реакция Баки, когда его вывели из медицинского отделения в густые заросли сада.

– Блин, это что, рай? – спросил Баки, вертя головой по сторонам.

– Почти угадал, – заметил Т`Чалла, не прекращая улыбаться.

Баки медленно покачал головой:  
– Я всю Африку исколесил в шестидесятые. Государственные перевороты, революции – сторонники Гидры всегда обнаруживались по обе стороны процессов в колониальных странах. Такого я никогда не встречал.  
– Ваканду никто никогда не захватывал, мы не были ничьей колонией, – сказал Т'Чалла, – и рабства здесь тоже никогда не было.

– Жаль, не могу сказать того же про себя, – Баки бледно улыбнулся, но Т`Чалла положил руку ему на плечо и очень серьезно сказал:  
– Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы возместить причиненный вам ущерб. В нашей стране насилие над личностью недопустимо. Это тяжелейшее преступление. Мы верим в личную ответственность, но без свободы не может быть и ответственности, это факт.  
– Я тоже верю в личную ответственность, – ответил Баки хрипло, – и клянусь, что сделаю все возможное, чтобы расплатиться за свои действия…  
– Я верю в вас, – сказал Т’Чалла. – И я уверен, что в обществе капитана Роджерса у вас будет достаточно возможностей.  
Т`Чалла бросил взгляд на Стива и прибавил:  
– Не сомневаюсь, вы уже планируете миссию по спасению ваших друзей из тюрьмы.   
Это не было вопросом.  
Ему ответила Наташа:  
– Откуда вы знаете? Я сказала ему, что это безумие…  
– Я довольно хорошо знаком с манерой безумия капитана Роджерса, – усмехнувшись, ответил Т’Чалла. – Как говорил Шоу, разумный человек приспосабливается к окружающему миру, а безумный пытается приспособить мир под себя. Из этого он пришел к заключению, что прогресс ложится на плечи безумцев.  
Т`Чалла улыбнулся Стиву.  
– Ваканда – прогрессивная страна. Вам здесь всегда рады.

Баки досконально изучил периметр гостевого дома – это было сильнее его – и счел прозрачные внешние ограждения крайне неудовлетворительными. Наташа показала ему пульты управления:  
– Вот видишь, так их можно затемнить и сделать непроницаемыми, вот тут... – Баки заставил Стива выйти на улицу и несколько раз хорошенько стукнуть по ним, а сам, прищурившись, внимательно наблюдал. Если он после этого несколько смягчился, то лишь потому, что больше не нашел к чему придраться.  
– Это просто коды, – сказал Баки удрученно, – и если кто-нибудь доберется до ключей, то все кончено…

– Пойдем, приятель, – мягко сказал Стив и повел его мыться. Врачи удалили смятые и покореженные остатки металлической руки, подготовили кость к новому протезированию и закрыли культю водонепроницаемым чехлом. Им пришлось срезать с него куртку и рубашку, и теперь Стив помогал снимать больничное одеяние, которое ему выдали после. Область вокруг прооперированного места была тщательно продезинфицирована, так что левое плечо и бок у Баки были чистыми.  
– Забирайся в душ, – сказал Стив, – я помогу.  
Он снял с себя рубашку и наполовину влез в кабинку, деловито помогая Баки помыть спину, ноги и отросшие волосы. Потом хорошенько вытер полотенцем и помог выбраться из кабинки.  
Баки стоял голый и продолжал лениво водить полотенцем по груди.  
– Мне стоит побриться?   
– Как хочешь, – сказал Стив. – Я помогу, если захочешь, но не заставляй себя для…

Борода у Баки оказалась мягкая, с парой колючих волосков. Стив был в восторге от того, как она проходилась по его губам, ему всегда нравилась колючесть бороды Баки на контрасте с мягкостью его губ. Поцелуй был бездумным, но стоило им начать, и они уже не могли остановиться: Стив хотел исследовать каждый уголок его рта. Рука Баки коснулась его талии и скользнула в штаны, по-хозяйски устроившись на пояснице. Стив вздрогнул и тут же завелся, положил ладони на голые бедра Баки, провел большими пальцами по подвздошным косточкам и дернул к себе. Ему хотелось почувствовать член Баки на своей коже, чтобы он прошелся бархатистой головкой по животу Стива. Но когда Стив протянул руку к члену, тот оказался мягким.  
Баки с виноватым видом отвел руку Стива  
– Я знаю, ты хотел бы, чтобы все было как раньше, приятель, но...   
– Нет. Да. – Стив сцепил зубы и дернулся, вырываясь из объятий. – Мне все равно как. Ты вернулся, а остальное неважно. – Он был рад, что остался в штанах, иначе сейчас ему было бы стыдно за свой стояк. Но даже так он чувствовал себя будто ему снова шестнадцать: неловким и отчаянно готовым на все, лишь бы Баки остался с ним, потому что тогда Баки был гораздо старше (на целых шестнадцать месяцев) и опытней, а ещё высоким и красивым, как сам Господь. Он и сейчас такой.

Баки оттаял:  
– Я позабыл все нужные па для этого танца.  
– Твое тело помнит, – отозвался Стив, – твое тело узнало меня раньше…  
– Чем мои взболтанные мозги? – предложил Баки, скупо улыбнувшись.

– Я бы не так выразился, но да. – Стив огладил рукой бок Баки и, словно забывшись, потер большим пальцем коричневый сосок. Ничего не изменилось.   
– Ты узнал меня еще до того, как вспомнил. Потому что у твоего тела собственная память, Бак.  
Баки поджал губы и покачал головой в расстройстве, все еще вялый и незаинтересованный, но не отстранился. Стив поцеловал его еще раз и пробормотал в губы:  
– Просто дай себе минутку, хорошо? Иди сюда, позволь мне...

Им понадобилось больше минуты, но Стив был счастлив посвятить этому сколько угодно времени. Он годами мечтал об этом. Он целовал и целовал Баки, а потом опустил его на кровать и продолжал целовать снова и снова. Водил губами по мягкой отросшей щетине, по покрытому веснушками плечу, потом спустился к грудине. Баки стал более поджарым, из тела исчезла прежняя мягкость, он стал крепче, как закаленный клинок. Стив провел пальцами по ребрам, по резко выступающей подвздошной косточке, потянулся к члену. Тот все ещё был наполовину мягким, но, когда Стив прижался к нему губами, Баки застонал и зарылся пальцами Стиву в волосы, стараясь притянуть поближе.  
Стив стиснул бедро Баки рукой, уговаривая его толкнуться – трахать его в рот, потому что при всем своем виноватом виде Баки оставался джентльменом. Стиву, когда он был младше, пришлось приложить все силы, чтобы его соблазнить. Он усаживался Баки на колени и дразнил его, прижимаясь членом, когда они целовались; он предложил Баки трахнуть его между бедер, пока однажды Баки не сдался и не повалил Стива на спину, и действительно ему вставил, постанывая, заставляя себя двигаться медленно, хотя ему крышу сносило от возбуждения и желания наконец это сделать.

Баки знакомо сдавленно выдохнул, как делал, когда был на грани. Стив поднял на него глаза – тот судорожно дышал и смотрел на него с обожанием.  
– Я… Боже, Стив… – Тут он внезапно застонал и кончил.   
Стив рассмеялся, быстро отодвинулся, чтобы сплюнуть в сторону, стер соленый вкус с губ и ухмыльнулся. Он продолжил водить рукой, снова перехватил взгляд Баки, упиваясь его удовольствием, тем, как перекатывались его мышцы и изгибалась спина.   
– Господи, я люблю тебя, – пробормотал Баки, – иди сюда.

И Стив подтянулся повыше и улегся на нем, наслаждаясь и неловкостью, и их общей наготой. Баки обхватил его за плечи, и Стив лениво толкнулся возбужденным членом ему в живот.  
Он растворился в ощущениях, подаваясь вперед бедрами, чувствуя, как нарастает удовольствие. Баки лизнул ему мочку уха и прошептал:   
– Давай же, ну, хочу чтобы ты кончил на меня. – И Стив блаженно замычал, не разжимая губ, уткнулся лицом в ему в шею, двигая бедрами, и терся об него, пока не кончил.  
А после он улегся головой на металлическое плечо с бухающим в груди сердцем, постепенно выравнивая дыхание, делая глубокие удовлетворенные выдохи и вдохи. Баки вдруг обхватил его оставшейся рукой и спросил:  
– Все закончилось, правда? Этот кошмар… Пожалуйста, скажи, что все закончилось.  
– Все закончилось, – ответил Стив, вцепившись в него изо всех сил.  
– Не отдавай меня им, – пробормотал Баки, – пожалуйста, не позволяй им меня…  
– Они тебя не заберут. Я не им позволю. Богом клянусь.


	2. Глава 2: Путь вниз

– Это же Рафт, – нахмурился Баки, глядя, как Наташа крутит трехмерный план.   
– Ты знаешь об этом месте? – бросила на него взгляд Наташа.  
– Естественно, – Баки скупо улыбнулся, – я там бывал.  
– В качестве заключенного? – спросил Стив.  
– Нет, – Баки отвел глаза.

Но Наташа уже насела на него:  
– Значит, должен быть специальный протокол? – спросила она, и Баки кивнул.  
Стив нахмурился, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
– Протокол для чего?  
– Для зачистки, – ответила Наташа как можно беспечнее, – чтобы на обед заскочить.  
Он посмотрел на нее в упор, и она поправилась:  
– Для убийства заключенных и, скорее всего, случайно попавших под раздачу охранников.  
Она повернулась обратно к Баки и спросила с любопытством:  
– И как они объясняли эти смерти?  
– Никак, – ровно ответил Баки. – В этом и идея: чтобы все выглядело непонятно. Иначе протокол бы и не понадобился – можно ведь просто организовать несчастный случай. За все время существования в Рафте произошло шесть необъяснимых смертей.   
Он посмотрел на Стива и произнес тихим, полным ярости голосом:  
– Теперь понимаешь? Вот в таком мире я живу.  
– Жил, – поправил его Стив. – Теперь все будет иначе.  
Наташа повернулась к Баки и, слегка пожав плечами, пояснила:  
– Он это вполне серьезно, чтоб ты знал. Он уже уничтожил Гидру и Щ.И.Т. за компанию, так что имей в виду, он не шутит.  
– Это ты _мне_ рассказываешь, – огрызнулся Баки, – я двадцать шесть лет с ним знаком.  
Замечательно, что они так быстро нашли общий язык, даже если за его счет.  
– Раз существовал протокол, – вмешался он, – какова вероятность, что он до сих пор действует?  
Баки поразмыслил над вопросом:  
– Может выгореть, – сказал он наконец, – после побега я взломал несколько баз Гидры… раздобыть деньги и документы. Но не оружие, – добавил он. – Оружие я не брал.  
Наташа перевела взгляд на Стива:  
– Оружие бы нам не помешало.  
Баки раздраженно глянул на неё:  
– Я пытаюсь сказать, что…  
– У тебя остался доступ, – скучающе закончила Наташа, – они не сменили коды.

Баки уселся на место, умудряясь выглядеть одновременно раздраженным и удовлетворенным.  
– Нет больше тех, кто мог бы их сменить, – объяснил он. – Все большие шишки, которых еще не арестовали, сейчас скрываются как могут: либо ушли в подполье, либо открещиваются от ответственности.  
Его лицо закаменело.  
– Но обычные пешки – они по-прежнему там. Власть наверху меняется, а жизнь идет своим чередом.  
– Они знают, что Зимний Солдат находится в розыске, – напомнила Наташа.  
– И что? – откликнулся Баки. – Какая разница, не я участвую в этой миссии, я…   
Его губы шевельнулись, и Стив, отлично понимая ход его мыслей, открыл было рот, чтобы запротестовать, но вздохнул, осознав, что не сможет.  
– … сейчас безоружен.  
Стив сжал пальцами переносицу:  
– Тогда расскажи, как это должно происходить.  
– Как быть призраком? – горько спросил Баки. – Ой, да запросто, – голос Баки был пронизан отвращением к себе. – Первые три слова обеспечивают доступ внутрь – передашь их вместе с запросом на посадку, и тебя направляют на секретную взлетно-посадочную площадку. Там ждет только один человек. Даёшь ему коды подтверждения и имя того, кого надо устранить: он открывает доступ в нужный отсек и расчищает дорогу. Ни камер, ни свидетелей, но действовать надо быстро – окно длиной всего в четыре минуты, хотя закольцованная «живая» запись с камеры убитого будет передаваться ещё… – Баки вдруг опустил голову, его передернуло, и он вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Стив.  
Баки стиснул зубы и кивнул.  
– В порядке.  
– Этот код, – начал Стив, стараясь подбирать выражения, – он как твои кодовые фразы? Они… что-нибудь запускают, какую-нибудь программу или психологическую установку в твоем связном или…  
– Нет, – на этот раз улыбка была искренней, хоть и слабой. – Это активирует его ублюдочность.  
– Ты сказал, что свидетелей не будет, – влезла Наташа, – но как минимум один останется, так? И если он увидит Стива, есть шанс, что он узнает в нем Капитана Америку, даже без щита.

– Ну да, и что? – парировал Баки. – Эти люди не задают вопросов: они не знают, _на кого_ работают, не говоря о том, кто на чьей стороне. Мой последний куратор был Министром Обороны. Щ.И.Т. курировал проект «Озарение». Рафт находится в ведении ЦРУ.  
Стив еле сдерживал негодование – насколько же подло все это было.  
– Капитан Америка заявляется с кодами устранения – и ты думаешь у них возникнут вопросы? Или они просто решат, что ты пришел выполнить свою работу?

_Коды устранения._ Стив скривился, но это вышло у него непроизвольно. Все его существо инстинктивно восставало при одной только мысли. Но другого выхода у них не было.  
– Значит, решено, план у нас есть, – заявил он.  
– Я лечу с тобой, – сказала Наташа.  
Стив вопросительно посмотрел на Баки.  
– Это вызовет подозрения?  
Баки обдумал и покачал головой.  
– Нет, – медленно выговорил он, – но я оставил бы ее в запасе, как прикрытие. Если все пройдет как надо, поддержка не потребуется, а если нет, – он помрачнел и закончил: – то лучше им не знать, что она у тебя есть.   
– Хорошо. Ладно. Давайте обсудим это с Т’Чаллой, – сказал Стив и опустил руки на стол. – Он заслуживает знать все о наших планах, и нам нужно понимать, на какую помощь мы можем рассчитывать, если он готов нам ее оказать. Я пойму, если он решит совсем устраниться…  
Стив замолчал, заметив перемену в выражении лица Баки. Было очевидно, что что-то не так.  
– Мы что-то упустили?  
– Нет. Это хороший план, – заверил Баки. – Но я хочу присутствовать при вашем разговоре.

 

Постукивая пальцами по столу, Т’Чалла внимательно выслушал просьбы Стива: помочь добраться туда, где они смогут раздобыть вертолет, при необходимости оказать медицинскую помощь их друзьям, дать прибежище, пока они не найдут безопасное место, чтобы укрыться, – после чего сел и сказал:  
– Должно быть, я неудачно выразился. Я предоставлю вам вертолет… – он поднял руку, чтобы предупредить возражения Стива, – а также оружие и всю необходимую амуницию для операции.  
– Но это _незаконно_. – Стив не был уверен, что король полностью осознает этот факт. Хотя судя по тому, как Баки закатывал глаза, можно было понять, что да, отлично осознает, а Стив просто тупит.  
– Да, – согласился Т’Чалла, наклоняясь над столом, – и я ценю ваше благородство. Но я также осознаю, что если строго и непреложно следовать этому закону, то совершенные мною действия должны были привести меня в соседнюю камеру в той же самой тюрьме, что и ваши друзья, – он развел руками. – Я тоже виновен в нарушении Заковийского договора и боюсь, что и в будущем намерен поступать так же. Суверенность Черной Пантеры не может быть поставлена под угрозу. Так что я счастлив обеспечить вас всем необходимым и предложить вам и вашим друзьям базу для операций, идущих вразрез с этим законом.

– Что ж, – произнес наконец Стив, – это было бы отлично.  
А Баки тихо добавил:  
– Раз ваше величество проявляет такую щедрость, у меня тоже есть просьба. – Стив кинул на него короткий взгляд, не зная, чего ожидать. – Даже две.  
– Я слушаю, – после Сибири Т'Чалла начал разговаривать с Баки с особой мягкостью.  
– Весь план зависит от нескольких кодовых фраз, которые я знаю, – сказал Баки, – но вам нужно будет меня как-то изолировать перед тем, как я рискну их произносить...  
– Ты сказал, что это не триггеры, – упрекнул его Стив.  
– Не для Гидры. Не для вас. Но я не знаю, как они на меня подействуют. Это всего несколько слов, но… – Баки напрягся. – Если я изолирован, вы сможете подстрелить меня транквилизатором, или из пистолета Наташи, или дать мне прокричаться. Без риска для…

Баки стиснул зубы и отвернулся от Стива.   
– И еще одно, – сказал он Т’Чалле, – я хочу, чтобы меня поместили обратно в криозаморозку.   
Стив дернулся, словно от удара, какие он получал в прежние времена в подворотне, такой силы, что все его лицо бы хрустнуло, и искры из глаз посыпались.   
Внутри начала закипать знакомая, слепящая ярость: _ради чего_ тогда было все это, раз Баки придется сменить один ледяной гроб на другой? Он так хотел, чтобы Баки был в безопасности, и все испортил, и…  
Стив не знал, произнес ли это вслух. Или ничего не сказал, а Баки просто давно научился читать его так же хорошо, как и он сам умел читать Баки, но тот опередил его:  
– Стив, это небезопасно. – И Стив едва не вспылил на глазах у Т’Чаллы, который только что предложил им свою защиту, и плевать на последствия. Но Баки продолжил: – Я не могу себя контролировать. – И только теперь Стив понял, что Баки беспокоится не о себе.   
– Нельзя допустить, чтобы кто-то активировал Солдата, – продолжил он, – я никому не позволю использовать меня, чтобы нанести вред людям. – И затем, неверно истолковав выражение лица Стива, добавил: – Знаю, ты можешь мне запретить, но тебя _здесь_ не будет, а я не могу рисковать… – И Стив опустил глаза и закусил губу, стараясь сохранить лицо: он пытался защитить Баки, а Баки было нужно, чтобы он защитил людей от него самого.

Стив готов был заверить Баки, что он в полной безопасности среди друзей, но не представлял, как это сформулировать.   
– Мы можем… – _Оставить тебя под наблюдением. Запереть тебя._ Это было бы еще хуже.  
Т'Чалла подождал на случай, если Стив начнет протестовать, и, когда тот промолчал, тихо произнес:  
– Я это устрою.  
– Спасибо, – Баки выдавил ободряющую улыбку: он старался поддержать _Стива_. – Все в порядке. Я не возражаю. Даже предпочту некоторым… альтернативам.  
И потом он повернулся к Т’Чалле и сказал:  
– Разбудите меня, когда он вернется. – И тут же нахмурился: – А если он по какой-то причине не вернется…  
– Я не стану тебя будить, – заверил его Т'Чалла.  
– Да,– сказал Баки. – Просто закопайте чертову штуку в землю.

 

Когда Т’Чалла вышел, Наташа цепко взяла Стива под руку:  
– Сходи и побей что-нибудь.  
– Я в порядке, – ответил Стив, но она продолжала переводить взгляд с него на Баки так, словно Баки нуждался в защите.  
– Ты мог бы предупредить, – сказал Стив, – мог сказать мне, чего ты хочешь, а не ставить перед фактом на глазах...  
– Это тебя не касается, – заявил Баки, – я знаю, твоя религия не допускает такой мысли, но… Это для меня. И о том, что произойдет со мной, когда тебя не будет рядом. – И прибавил, пока Стив не успел возразить:  
– Слушай, я пробовал залечь на дно, но это не помогало; я сбегал от них и не мог остановиться. Они меня выслеживали и находили, а потом под уздцы и в стойло и… я отказываюсь, Стив. Я не могу. – Он вздохнул и продолжил, тихо и подавленно: – Я согласен быть твоим, ничьим больше.  
И этот довод Стива практически добил.

– Пойду разомну ноги, пока еще могу. – Баки развернулся и немного неуклюже зашагал в сад. Стив хотел было пойти за ним, но Наташа все еще держала его за руку.  
– Пусть идет, – сказала она. – Он вернётся.  
Стив стиснул зубы.  
– Ага.  
– Стив, мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать. Наедине. Пока мы тут одни. – Наташа выглядела смертельно серьезной.  
Стиву хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять, о чем она.  
– Вы были знакомы, – сказал Стив. – Ещё до Одессы, где-то раньше: в Москве или в Киеве, – в Красной Комнате.  
Она ничем не выдала своего удивления, но кивнула:  
– Он меня не помнит.  
– У него всегда было плохая память на имена. – Он некоторое время внимательно ее изучал, перед тем как задать вопрос: – Ты любила его? – И с неестественным смешком добавил: – Не мне тебя судить.   
Наташа при слове любовь скривилась с насмешливым изумлением, и Стив решил, что в том мире, где ей и Баки довелось жить, любовь считалась каким-то пережитком. Как там она сказала Локи? Любовь – сказочка для детей.

Наташа наморщила лоб и попыталась объяснить:  
– Он мне нравился. Однажды даже пыталась его соблазнить, но это был скорее выпускной экзамен. Он меня тогда едва не прикончил, но сама попытка произвела впечатление на экзаменаторов. Но он был кремень, – она смотрела на Стива непроницаемым взглядом, – прямо как ты. – И ему вдруг настоятельно потребовалось что-нибудь поколотить, словно эта последняя соломинка окончательно и безжалостно переломила хребет его самообладания.   
– Я тогда никак не могла понять, почему он мне нравится, – продолжила Наташа. – Я никогда ни к кому не привязывалась. Но он не был похож на других. И уже позже, я подумала… – она наклонила голову, – может, я увидела _тебя_ в нем. Он словно твое отражение.

Но она ошибалась, все было наоборот, это он, Стив, вечно был источником проблем и неприятностей, и все, что в нем было хорошего, это то, что Баки...  
Он не мог выразить словами. Это невозможно было описать.  
– Я не могу тебе ничего дать, – выдавил Стив. Все, на что его хватило.  
Наташа считала, что Баки его истощает, но все было наоборот, Баки был его источником. У него больше ничего не осталось. Пегги умерла, он потерял свою страну, репутацию, щит. Все, что осталось от Стива Роджерса, находилось в Баки - в его сердце и изломанной памяти.

Наташа криво ему улыбнулась.  
– Да, я уже поняла, – ответила она. – Мог бы просто сказать, что вы женаты, Роджерс.   
И прибавила, когда он уставился на нее, открыв рот:  
– Самое странное, что теперь, когда я видела вас вместе, то гадаю, не его ли я разглядела в тебе.  
И до Стива дошло, что можно не беспокоиться об объяснениях: в конце концов, Наташа разобралась сама.

_____________________________________________________________

Стив долго не мог собраться с мыслями, но в какой-то момент отправился в спальню, сел за стол и начал письмо Тони.  
Он никак не мог придумать, что написать, и как правильно выразить сочувствие: Тони всегда казался ему невероятно, возмутительно юным, слишком непривычным к потерям, уязвимым. Тони кричал _«Ты убил мою маму»_ в лицо Баки, мать которого умерла вместе с новорожденным через год после того, как мать Стива отправилась в туберкулезный диспансер. «Мою маму убил туберкулез, – думал Стив со злостью, – и бесполезно было об этом кричать». Но это было бы жестоко, Баки бы не стал так говорить. Он был сильным для Стива и своих сестер, – но однажды Стив нашел его ночью в подвале их дома – единственном месте, где Баки мог побыть один. Он скулил в темноте, как животное.   
Стив устало потер глаза; все-таки у каждого только одна мать.

Мстители были командой Тони, мечтой человека, который всегда хотел жить в окружении семьи. Тони закрепил за каждым из них комнаты в Башне Старка. Как ребенок, который раскладывает свои немудреные богатства, он создавал иллюзию единства. Тони изо всех сил старался держать их вместе. Он хотел, чтобы в нем нуждались, чтобы его любили; он задаривал их подарками, окружал роскошью, развлекал и угощал, а они практически все до единого пошли за Стивом, который только и мог им предложить пусть и благое, но заведомо проигрышное предприятие: риск сложить голову на взлетно-посадочной полосе в аэропорту да тюремную камеру в Рафте.

«Я знаю, ты делал то, во что верил, – написал он. – Замки можно заменить, но, стоит ли».  
«Если мы тебе понадобимся…», – но нет, этого обещать он не мог. «Если я понадоблюсь тебе, то приду», – написал Стив. Нужно будет отправить Тони средство связи: точку для встречи или номер телефона…  
Он поднял глаза. Прямо перед ним уже неизвестно сколько времени стоял Баки.

– Извини, – сказал он.  
Стив отложил ручку.  
– Нет, это ты меня прости.  
– Не хочу, чтобы ты счел меня неблагодарным. Потому что я тебе очень благодарен, – сказал Баки и вдруг внезапно добавил: – Я был в аду.  
– Я знаю, – сумел выговорить Стив.  
– Наблюдал происходящее словно сквозь стекло. Видел, что творил. – Баки смотрел вдаль полным ужаса взглядом. – Как-то раз в Москве… все было как в тумане, я выполнил задание, меня должны были забрать. Какой-то пацан увидел меня и просто начал кричать. Потому что я был… – С каждым сказанным словом Баки бледнел все сильней, на лбу выступили бисеринки пота. Стив поднялся. Баки посмотрел на него с мольбой:  
– Что я мог сказать ему? – спросил он. – Что это был не я? Так это был я. Меня там не было? Но я там был. Как объяснить ребенку, который только что видел, что ты сделал, что это был не ты?   
– Никак, – согласился Стив. – Не сможешь ты ему ничего доказать. Лучше смирись и позволь тебя ненавидеть. Это не значит, что ты на самом деле виновен. Это был не ты. Тебя там не было.   
И при виде отчаянной благодарности на лице Баки Стив схватил его и обнял, опьянев от его присутствия, его надежного тепла. Баки обнял Стива за талию и прижался лицом к лицу. Стив закрыл глаза и в первый раз за долгие годы ощутил, что все в порядке.   
Кто-то тихонько кашлянул – до войны они бы отпрыгнули друг от друга, сейчас же просто посмотрели в сторону Наташи, которая глядела на них с любопытством, но без осуждения.  
– Все готово, – сказала она, и Стив затолкал подальше разочарование оттого, что их прервали. Каждая минута Стива здесь была еще одной минутой в Рафте для его друзей.

_________________________________________________________

Баки поместили на подвижную платформу, и охранники начали застегивать вибраниумные крепления, установленные вдоль его правой руки и обеих ног; со стороны эта конструкция напоминала средневековое орудие пыток. Стив неосознанно отодвинулся, не желая смотреть на это и слушать, как Баки пытается его успокоить, пока его приковывают, перехватывая вдоль всего тела креплениями и стягивая их на концах болтами, из-за которых все выглядело ещё хуже.  
– Стив, все в порядке, – сказал Баки, – все хорошо.   
Стив стиснул зубы и отвел взгляд: может, хоть так Баки прекратит свои душеспасительные беседы. Наконец они закончили проверять и перепроверять крепления и опасливо отступили подальше.   
– Он надежно зафиксирован, – сообщили они Т`Чалле.  
Т'Чалла посмотрел на Баки, тот повел плечами и быстро проверил прочность оков из вибраниума – те не шелохнулись. Внешне он держался спокойно, но Стив видел, как скапливается в нем напряжение, теперь, когда отступать уже некуда: и они решились залезть в его израненный разум.

– Ладно, – в конце концов сказал Баки. – Будем надеяться, что вся эта хрень не пригодится. Он глубоко вздохнул и облизнулся. – Рафт в ведении ЦРУ, так что все кодовые слова на английском. Когда будешь их передавать, придерживайся маршрута полета и координат с г-г… – Он начал заикаться, и Стив замер в напряжении. Баки сделал глубокий вдох и попытался заново.  
– _Глубоководный_ , – старательно выговорил он. – _Экспансия. Н… небрежный_.  
Баки остановился и крепко зажмурился, его пальцы подергивались, словно во время электрошока. Из глаз потекли слезы.

– Потом, – проскрежетал Баки, – когда приземлишься, скажешь им слова…  
Он захрипел и заметался в оковах, стиснув кулаки, и Стив практически видел, как установки загружаются в его голову: _убей их_ ; нет, не надо; _убей_ ; нет. Баки задушено застонал и выплюнул остаток кода как можно быстрее, словно сорвал пластырь: «Мусорка. Выпивка. Отправка».  
Его глаза закатились, он задыхался и трясся. Стив даже не осознал, что рванулся к нему, пока Наташа не вцепилась ему в руку и не остановила.   
– Он в порядке, – проговорила она, – ты не сможешь ему помочь.  
Стив развернулся к ней и с болью спросил:  
– С тобой они тоже это делали?  
– Нет, – ответила Наташа очень спокойным голосом. – Не это.

Он не ждал, что она скажет еще что-то, но она продолжила, не моргнув и глазом:  
– Им не приходилось меня ломать, потому что они меня и создали. У меня нет родителей. Я выросла в бараках. В КГБ меня научили танцевать, и убивать, и трахать, и я преуспела во всем, потому что хотела угодить своим кураторам и послужить своей стране. Я ничего другого и не знала.  
Она, очевидно, заметила его выражение лица, потому что тихо прибавила:  
– Что было, то было, Стив. О пролитом молоке не плачут.  
Зрение немного затуманилось. Баки наконец перестал хрипеть.  
– Да. Ты абсолютно права, – сказал Стив и пошел отцеплять Баки от стола.

 

Т’Чалла снарядил для него черный вертолет без опознавательных знаков, которые могли бы указать на страну или территорию. Т’Чалла снабдил его инструментом, способным резать даже вибраниум.  
Т’Чалла оценивающе осмотрел его:  
– Какое оружие ты возьмешь с собой?  
– Наташу, – ответил Стив, обдумав вопрос, – но надеюсь, до этого не дойдет.   
Т’Чалла кивнул.

– Мы готовим криогенную камеру для твоего друга. Он будет в безопасности во время твоего отсутствия, можешь сосредоточиться на миссии и ни о чем не думать.  
У Стива сдавило горло:  
– Он самое дорогое, что у меня есть.  
– Да, я знаю, – ответил Т’Чалла, – ты оставил щит.  
Стив в ответ нахмурился:  
– Щит – всего лишь кусок металла. Я оставил своего брата. Оставил страну.  
– Но ты все равно Капитан Америка, – возразил Т’Чалла... но это было не так.  
– Нет, – ответил Стив, – больше нет.   
Произносить это вслух было странно, и ещё более странно ощущать. _Вступай. Служи. Защищай_ … Но если это нынешняя Америка, то ему не хотелось быть ее частью.   
Даже хеликэрриеры не пошатнули его веру. Он считал, что Гидра паразитировала на Америке, но оказалось, это и было Америкой.  
– У меня... теперь нет дома. Я – кочевник, – сказал Стив и рассмеялся, он словно наяву услышал голос Пегги: «Вечно ты драматизируешь». И все же, драматично или нет, именно так он себя ощущал.  
Т’Чалла глядел с мрачным сочувствием:  
– Ужасно остаться без дома. Надеюсь, ты сможешь обрести его здесь. Я окажу любую поддержку: боевую, техническую, моральную.  
– Если Баки здесь в безопасности, мы останемся тут, – просто ответил Стив. – Я очень благодарен вам, Ваше Величество.  
______________________________________________________

Баки нашелся в дворцовом саду. Он стоял, застыв на месте, в белых больничных штанах и в майке. Стадо зебр безмятежно паслась между деревьев.  
– Когда-нибудь видел такое? – спросил Баки.  
Стив покачал головой.   
– Нет.  
Когда-то они с Баки ходили в зверинец на Проспект Парке, но совсем не одно и то же видеть животных в клетках и наблюдать, как те свободно бродят вокруг, будто все здесь принадлежит им, что, по сути, так и есть. Почти в тот же момент раздалось шуршание в траве, и две большие обезьяны – бабуины? – пробрались между растений и проковыляли на прогалину, чтобы посмотреть на них.  
– Вот это да! – тихо произнес Баки, дергая Стива за руку. – Только погляди на это, гляди.  
– Вижу, – ответил Стив и прибавил, широко улыбаясь: – Они совсем как мы.  
– Как ты, может быть, – ответил Баки.   
Бабуины бросили на них последний взгляд и ушли, опираясь на костяшки передних лап. Чуть позже ушли и зебры – они и правда оказались совсем как лошади, когда Стив рассмотрел их вблизи: словно диковинно разрисованные лошади.  
– Ты уже видел птиц?  
– Нет, – ответил Стив, инстинктивно озираясь.   
– Птицы несуразные, – поведал Баки, – полюбуйся, как будет возможность. – Он оценивающе глянул на Стива и спросил: – Ты уже собрался? Миссия… все уже готово?  
– Да, думаю, да, – откликнулся Стив, – но мы не выступим, пока ты… до тех пор, пока ты…  
– Да, – сказал Баки. И добавил: – Это к лучшему. – Как раз в тот момент, когда Стив выпалил:  
– Ты уверен?  
Они состроили друг другу гримасы, и у Стива зашлось сердце.  
– Да, уверен, – ответил Баки. – Знаешь, я бы поехал с вами, если бы мог. – Он окинул презрительным взглядом свое левое плечо, – просто не хочу переживать, пока вы там. За себя или за кого-то ещё, – он хмыкнул. – А помнишь, ты когда-то считал, будто смерть – самое страшное, что может случиться? – И Стив поймал себя на том, что смеется вместе с ним – какими же наивными они были.  
– Старые добрые времена. – Стив покачал головой.  
– Да-а-а, – протянул Баки, затем облизнул губу и неуверенно сказал: – Послушай, сейчас это неактуально, но просто на всякий случай... Та книжка, что использовал Земо в Берлине. Красная обложка, черная звезда. На русском. Записи сделаны от руки. Я не знаю, у кого она сейчас, но… такие вещи рано или поздно оказываются в Рафте.  
Стив почувствовал проблеск надежды:  
– Если мы добудем её, то сможем использовать, чтобы…  
– Превратить меня в бессловесную машину для убийств? Ну да, – огрызнулся Баки. – Чтобы помочь? Сильно сомневаюсь, но все равно было бы очень неплохо знать, где её… – Усилием воли он заставил себя расслабиться. – Извини.  
– Не извиняйся. Я буду смотреть в оба. – Стиву тут же представилось, как он вручает Баки эту книгу, бутыль с керосином и спички.

____________________________________________________________________

Машина для криостазиса оказалась прозрачной трубой в стерильной комнате современного здания из стекла и металла, окруженного внушительным количеством силовых полей. Но Стиву пришел на ум бункер в Сибири, советская база в Польше, банковский сейф в Вашингтоне. Если отбросить лечебные и медицинские атрибуты, они делали с Баки то же самое, что и Гидра: помещали его на хранение, словно он был вещью, а не человеком. _Им стоило законсервировать меня давным-давно_ – и как раз это стало причиной, заставившей Стива выпалить: «Постойте!», хоть он и обещал себе не делать этого. Все замерли, и Баки вопросительно повернулся к нему.  
Стив хотел спросить еще раз, точно ли Баки уверен, но сдержался.  
Вместо этого он подошел и прошептал: «Ты прямо как Спящая Красавица», перед тем как поцеловать его в небритую щеку, а после в губы, быстро и неловко.

Когда он отодвинулся, Баки состроил ему рожу.  
– Такой галантный. Этого у тебя не отнять.  
Стиву сдавило горло.  
– Я скоро вернусь, хорошо? И тогда мы тебя подлатаем и разберемся с… – Он оборвал себя, стало слишком тяжело продолжать. – Мы разберемся со всем остальным, Бак, – произнес он. – Мы разберемся как _жить_ в этом растреклятом мире.  
И он даже не сразу распознал выражение _надежды_ на лице Баки после своих слов.  
– Хорошо, – Баки отодвинулся и закрыл глаза. – Ладно, Стив.  
Труба поползла наверх, отрезая его от окружающего мира, а после заполнилась какой-то химической смесью, окутавшей его, словно густой белый туман. Когда туман рассеялся, Баки лежал внутри неподвижный и бездыханный. Стив видел Баки спящим и бодрствующим, и это не было похоже на сон. Он выглядел, словно труп в гробу, мертвым.  
– Баки? – Стива всего продрало от противоестественности происходящего. – О Господи...  
– С ним все хорошо. – Т’Чалла глянул на докторов, и те поспешно закивали, подтверждая.  
Наташа нахмурилась:  
– Стив, с ним все в порядке. Мы разбудим его, когда…  
Но Стив замотал головой – вранье, оправдания – и прикоснулся рукой к стеклу. Когда Баки упал с поезда, Стив мечтал перевернуть Альпы вверх дном, чтобы разыскать тело. Теперь тело Баки было прямо перед ним, заключенное в стеклянный гроб, но не мертвое. _«А помнишь, когда-то ты считал, будто смерть – самое страшное, что может случиться?» _– услышал он голос Баки.  
– Должно быть, мы совершили что-то ужасное, – прошептал ему Стив, – раз Господь так наказывает нас. __

__Он прижался лбом к стеклу и оплакивал Баки, пока не остался в полном одиночестве._ _


	3. Глава 3: Путь внутрь

Рафт вздымался, словно черное исполинское морское чудовище, потоки воды омывали его бока. Стив разглядел минимум шесть вертолетных площадок – ярких кругов на темной резине, похожих на присоски осьминога. Стив глянул на Наташу – та кивнула. Тогда он набрал воздуха и включил рацию.  
– Направляемся к Рафту, вертолет FVD12, двенадцать на запад на пятнадцать часов. – И прежде, чем они успели ответить, проговорил: – Глубоководный, развитие, небрежный.  
И подождал.

Повисло долгое молчание. Он кинул взгляд на Наташу, Наташа посмотрела в ответ с непроницаемым выражением лица.  
– Вертолет FVD12, принято, посадочная площадка пять свободна. – И следом: – Ваш позывной?  
К этому вопросу они не были готовы. Во время войны он знал несколько летчиков Королевского британского воздушного флота, с позывными вроде «Бойкий» Дандас, к примеру, или «Пьяный Дункан» Смит. Он глянул на Наташу – Черную Вдову, напомнил он себе, – и увидел, что она одними губами артикулирует «Зимний Солдат».  
Но он покачал головой:  
– Позывной «Кочевник».

Как Баки и обещал, выделенная посадочная площадка с отключенными камерами – окруженная черной оградой – была абсолютно пустой за исключением единственного охранника в шлеме и маскировочном костюме. Он без выражения посмотрел на Стива, положив руку на длинную штурмовую винтовку, которую держал поперек груди; при нем было еще по меньшей мере четыре вида оружия.  
Стив в ответ смерил его взглядом – сам он был в темном костюме и вооружен по настоянию Наташи безобразно мощным пистолетом с глушителем – оружием, которое взял бы Баки.  
– Они этого ждут, – пожала плечами Наташа. Сейчас, когда охранник скользнул по пистолету глазами и поднял их обратно на лицо Стива, стало очевидно, что она была права.

Стив ему холодно улыбнулся, всем своим видом как бы говоря: «Ты же не настолько глуп, чтобы купиться на всю эту пропаганду про Капитана Америку, верно?» – и произнес:  
– Мусорка. Выпивка. Отправка.

Губы охранника изогнулись в довольной ухмылке:  
– Сэр, – подтвердил он, и Стива затошнило, этот парень уже растерял остатки человечности. – У вас есть четыре минуты, – сообщил тот. – Кто цель?  
Стив не сразу сообразил, что от него хотят.  
– Максимофф, – ответил он наконец и поднял пистолет.  
Охранник кивнул, словно примерно такого ответа и ждал:  
– R3. Уровень восемь.

Внутри было тихо, он бежал вниз по изгибающемуся коридору. По всей видимости, основные системы питания были отключены, только аварийные лампы освещали путь. Пол под ногами пружинил, будто прорезиненный. Стив не встретил ни одной живой души, пока шел через все шлюзы, добираясь до двери, обозначенной как R3, L8.

А потом все пошло наперекосяк: вспыхнули световые экраны, освещая внутренности камер, где-то вдали завыла сирена – из-за Наташи. Из темноты на него бежали охранники, наводя пистолеты. Одного из них Стив приложил головой об стенку, у другого вырвал пистолет и вырубил рукояткой. Перешагнув через тела, он кинул взгляд на мерцающие экраны: Клинт неподвижно лежал койке, Сэм, как пойманное животное, ходил из угла в угол.

Дверь в последний шлюз Стиву пришлось открывать вручную. По глазам резанул ослепительно белый свет, яркий, как в операционной; за горизонтальными решетками двигались тени. Камеры 801, 802, 803…  
Сумрачные помещения с ярким освещением вокруг. Стив шагнул в комнату. Фигура в голубой робе прекратила мерять шагами камеру; человек повернулся к нему, вглядываясь в темноту. Стив вышел на свет.

Сэм Уилсон медленно ухмыльнулся:  
– Ну наконец-то.  
– Времени в обрез, – ответил Стив, быстро поворачивая здоровенный рычаг. Раздалось гудение, затем решетки провернулись, щелкнул затвор, и они разошлись в стороны вместе со стеклянной перегородкой. – Они будут здесь через секунду, придется прорываться с боем. – Стив перешел к следующей камере, где, прислонившись спиной к стене, сидела Ванда. Волосы свисали вперед, закрывая ей лицо. Он рванул рычаг, камера открылась, но Ванда даже не посмотрела в его сторону.  
– Ванда. – Услышав его голос, она подняла голову – на ней был ограничивающий ошейник.  
– Боже правый, – пробормотал Стив и шагнул к ней. Стиснув зубы, он сломал ее ошейник голыми руками и сразу же сдернул его. Она посмотрела на него огромными неверящими глазами, когда он сжал ее плечи и сказал со всем пылом: – Ты нужна нам, Ванда. Пожалуйста, останови их: запутай им мысли.

Она стряхнула с себя отчаяние, готовясь к схватке. Поднялась и приняла боевую стойку.  
– Будет сделано.  
– Отлично, солдат, – отозвался Стив.

Они все вместе прорывались на вертолетную площадку: Ванда творила чары и насылала морок, Сэм тем временем – к огромному удивлению Стива – с несвойственной ему агрессией раскидывал заторможенных магией Ванды охранников и пинками отшвыривал с дороги их тела. Следом за ними двигался Бартон и тащил за собой Скотта Лэнга, Стив прикрывал их сзади.

Сирена звучала все громче, пока они продвигались к вертолетной площадке, хотя звук шел не оттуда – там все еще никого не было. Они бросились к вертолету, распахнули грузовую дверь и ввалились внутрь. Бартон отправился в кабину, запустил раскручиваться лопасти, натянул на голову наушники, но еще…  
– Стой! Наташа! – крикнул ему Стив, бешено вертя головой по сторонам, Бартон тут же обернулся с напряженным видом. Вертолет был уже в двух метрах над площадкой.  
– Наташа? – крикнул в ответ Бартон. – Наташа здесь?  
Стив рванул проверить потайное отделение, но уже знал, что зря надеется. Эти завывающие сирены внизу...

Стив кинулся к выходу из вертолета, потом обернулся и крикнул Бартону:  
– Поднимай вертолет! Я найду Наташу и…  
Его прервала автоматная очередь. Наташа на полной скорости вылетела на площадку, продолжая стрелять в невидимых преследователей.  
– Двигаем! Двигаем! Давай! – заорал Стив, и Клинт послушно рванул вертолет вверх. Стив выскользнул на шасси и потянулся вниз, чтобы поймать прыгнувшую следом Наташу.

Она обеими руками вцепилась в протянутую ладонь, из-за тяги пропеллеров ее рыжие волосы бешено трепало на ветру. Стив ухватился покрепче и втянул ее к себе на руки, хотя перед глазами у него падал и падал Баки. Он выкинул эту мысль из головы. Наташа повисла на нем, и он вместе с ней влез в стремительно набирающий высоту вертолет.

– Какого черта? – потребовал Стив, задвигая люк под градом пуль. – Ты должна была оставаться в… – слова замерли у него в горле, когда Наташа расстегнула молнию на груди и с усмешкой вытащила книгу. Красную книгу с черной звездой на обложке.

Лора Бартон и трое детишек встречали их у трапа в Ваканде. Стив невольно расчувствовался, глядя, как Клинт обнимает сразу всех четверых за раз, словно пытаясь укрыть их мускулистыми руками. Клинт поверх их макушек благодарно посмотрел на Наташу, она улыбнулась ему в ответ почти самодовольно. Стив глянул на Скотта Лэнга, который тоже наблюдал за этой сценой.

– Мы найдем способ, чтобы ты смог увидеться с дочкой, – пообещал ему Стив. Скотт только поморщился.  
– Я уже сидел в тюрьме, и даже не за такое правое дело, можешь поверить. И потом, – Скотт вздохнул, – я начинаю думать, что мне стоит держаться от неё подальше. Без меня ей будет только лучше.  
– Это не так, – ответил Стив, но Сэм задумчиво посмотрела на Скотта, а затем пожал плечами.  
– Но могло бы, – сказал Сэм. Стив в удивлении повернулся к нему, уже готовый спорить, но Скотт ухмыльнулся Сэму в ответ.

– Прикинь, да? Это как в том анекдоте про музыкантов. «Сколько стоит, чтобы вы сыграли?» – Скотт изобразил фальшивый итальянский акцент. – «Десять долларов». – «А сколько, чтобы не играли?»  
– Пятнадцать долларов, – подхватил Стив, этот анекдот он знал, хотя Скотт кажется удивился этому факту.

– Точно, – отозвался Скотт. – Всем нужен отец, который сможет всегда быть рядом, поддержать в любую минуту. Но если меня спросят: «И сколько нужно заплатить, чтобы я не принимал участия в ее жизни?» – Нет таких денег.  
И пусть это была старая присказка, Стив только покачал головой. У него отца как раз не было, и он знал, что это такое.  
– Это не то же самое.

Сэм поднял на него взгляд и спросил:  
– А где твоя лучшая половина? – Он явно не имел ввиду ничего такого, просто поддразнивал, но чувствовалось это как нападка.  
Стив открыл рот:  
– Он… – И осекся. – Он в крио, – выдавил Стив наконец. – Временно. Пока они… – Он не смог закончить чертово предложение. – Он сам этого хотел.  
– А. Ладно, – осторожно отозвался Сэм, – конечно. Это важно – прислушиваться к нему.  
– Да. Я… – Вранье, оправдания. – Да. Пойдем, покажу тебе наше жилье.

Они шли через сады вслед за Стивом, оглядываясь по сторонам на розовые и оранжевые цветущие деревья. Ванда то и дело останавливалась, сжимала бутон между пальцами и вдыхала аромат. Стив никогда прежде не видел её такой счастливой.  
– Здесь так красиво. Цветы…

– Да какие цветы! – в голосе Сэма слышался сдавленный смех. – Птицы. – И Стив вспомнил – Баки тоже что-то говорил про птиц и прямо как Сэм брал его за руку, чтобы показать, а потом замирал:  
– Глянь на них, – сказал Сэм едва дыша, Стив проследил за его пальцем и подавился смехом, потому что Баки был абсолютно прав – птицы были несуразные. Одна крохотная пухлая птичка – ярко-зеленая в красный горошек с пурпурным хохолком на голове – выглядела так, словно её раскрашивал ребенок. Другая была оранжевая с зелеными мерцающими крылышками, третья – ярко-голубая с желтой грудкой, да и остальные были каких-то красочных невообразимых расцветок. Стив разглядел одну с черным тельцем, голубой грудкой и лаймово-зеленой головкой. Или, как выразился Баки: несуразные.  
На Стива навалилась тоска, он повернулся к Сэму:  
– Я что-то устал, мне нужно…  
Сэм серьезно кивнул:  
– Ну, конечно, дальше мы тут сами разберемся.

Он оставил довольных Сэма, Скотта и Ванду исследовать гостевой домик с огромными комнатами и силовыми полями вместо стен и пошел к себе ополоснуться и отдохнуть. В комнате был полумрак и тишина, плотное силовое поле матово отсвечивало серым, а в каждой тени таился Баки: поднимал мокрое лицо от раковины в зеркале, смотрел на него из-под поблескивающего навеса огромной кровати. Стив потер глаза, разделся и залез под одеяло. Кровать была удобной и ощутимо пустой, Стив привык спать в одиночестве, но в этой кровати… Он делил её с Баки.

Когда он открыл глаза, было темно, и сначала Стив не понял, отчего проснулся. А потом услышал негромкую мелодию звонка и выкарабкался из кровати, чтобы схватить одноразовый мобильник со стола, за которым писал письмо. Он принял звонок:  
– Тони?

– Так, у тебя, видимо, был очень занятой день или, погоди, ночь? Голос какой-то сонный – у вас там ночь сейчас? Я тебя разбудил? – Господи, как здорово было его услышать несмотря ни на что.

Стив прикрыл глаза.  
– Все в порядке, Тони, – сказал он, – я не сплю. Я… я рад, что ты позвонил. – Только он сразу же подумал об инопланетянах и злобных роботах или еще того похуже.– Если, конечно, все в... порядке?  
Он услышал, как Тони вздохнул на том конце провода.  
– В целом, да, – устало ответил Тони. – Если не считать того, что Капитан Америка предал Америку и забрал с собой семьдесят три процента сильнейших героев Земли – это считая Барнса, Романову и Т’Чаллу, чтобы ты знал.

Стив стиснул зубы – как Тони только умудрился с первых слов задеть за живое?  
– Я не предавал...

– Знаю-знаю, – голос Тони звучал мягко, умиротворяюще. – Мы предали тебя, вроде как. Ясно-понятно. Я изучал гражданское право, чтоб ты знал. Основы американской демократии, первый и второй курс. Ну, ладно, там не обошлось без девчонки. Дженис Кендал, специализировалась по истории. Блондинка, вот такие буфера… – Он осекся и затем добавил почти неловко: – Думаю, нам надо встретиться. Лично. Поговорить. Безопасность всего мира не может зависеть от одноразового мобильника, и, Стив, раскладушка, ты серьезно? Где ты его достал, в девяносто восьмом?  
– Да, лично сгонял, – огрызнулся Стив и затем добавил: – Где ты хочешь встретиться?  
– Сам назови место, – ответил Тони. – Ты ведь у нас в бегах.  
У Стива закрались подозрения. Безусловно, Тони позвонил сам, но что если он сидит там с телефоном, а Росс стоит у него за плечом?  
– Я могу тебе доверять?

– Да, пошел ты, Роджерс, – рявкнул Тони, зло и уязвленно. – Раз ты не уверен… Значит не уверен.

– Ладно-ладно, ты прав, прости, – извинился Стив и назвал Тони время и место встречи.

– Это абсолютно не проблема, – ответил Т'Чалла, когда Стив изложил ему свой план. – Мы имеем большое влияние в регионе, – добавил он, – хоть я и не рекомендовал бы вам заезжать на территорию Замбии. Мы согласуем поездку со всеми необходимыми пограничными службами.

– Благодарю вас, Ваше Величество, – сказал Стив, – не представляю, чем я могу вам отплатить.

– Ну, – Т`Чалла хитро усмехнулся, – я планирую оставить тебя в еще большем долгу. – И когда Стив вскинул брови, продолжил: – У нас есть прототип руки. Сейчас мы проводим тесты. – Стив изумленно приоткрыл рот и Т`Чалла рассмеялся, положил локти на стол и наклонился ближе. – Да. Из вибраниума: весит в десять раз меньше, в шесть раз гибче и чувствительней. Еще у нас были идеи по поводу снятия кодировки твоего друга...  
– Красная тетрадь, – перебил его Стив, – она может помочь?  
Но Т'Чалла только свел брови и покачал головой. Он выложил чертову книгу на стол и толкнул ее Стиву.

– Я досконально ее изучил. – Т'Чалла был крайне серьезен. – Лично, чтобы не создавать риска для безопасности твоего друга. Коды активации там записаны, но если я правильно понял метод, которым их внедряли, то простого пути снять их не существует. Скорее, это будет похоже на ослабление силы этих воспоминаний и помощи создания новых. Очевидных способов разобраться с этим нет. – Дождавшись кивка от Стива, Т'Чалла продолжил: – Но у нас есть несколько разных идей, большая часть которых предполагает использование препаратов, активирующих разные нейромедиаторы. Глютамат пока видится самым предпочтительным. В исследованиях по снятию установок крысы, которых били электрошоком…  
Т'Чалла вдруг понял, о чем рассуждает, или может просто разглядел выражение на лице Стива. Он тут же торопливо добавил:  
– Мы, конечно же, попросим его полного осознанного согласия, прежде чем возьмемся воплощать одну из этих идей.  
– И что же… – Стив прочистил горло, – что же случилось с крысами?

– Они, – начал Т'Чалла, а затем решил подобрать другие слова. – Некоторые медикаменты в сочетании с вытесняюще-гасящей терапией, похоже, ослабляют силу травматических воспоминаний.

Стив резко кивнул, он был только за.  
– А он… Могу я его увидеть?  
– Безусловно, – ответил Т’Чалла. – В любое время.

Это было ошибкой, Стив это понял, стоило ему зайти в стерильное помещение и увидеть капсулу, усыпальницу. Он надеялся, что ему станет легче, если он увидит Баки мирно спящим в ожидании излечения, в безопасности. Но Баки выглядел изможденным, серым и словно высохшим; без руки, ссадины и синяки так и не прошли. И одновременно с этим Стив видел его таким, каким он был раньше: Баки Барнс с веселым нравом, излучающий ирландское жизнелюбие, дополняющий сумрачный взрывной характер Стива. Загорелый смеющийся Баки выходит из моря на пляже Кони-Айленд, пока Стив сидит, завернувшись в подстилку, словно мумия, и натянув на уши шляпу от солнца. Баки снимает рубашку и балуется с малышней у бьющего водой гидранта прямо напротив дома, где живет Стив. Это один из тех летних дней, когда от жары плавится асфальт, и все плывет в мареве. А теперь Баки лежит с серым лицом, запертый в капсулу в подвале, а на улице сияет солнце и поют невиданные птицы. Но это ненадолго, клянется себе Стив, прижимаясь ладонями к стеклу, он выведет Баки обратно к солнцу, даже если это будет последнее, что он сделает в жизни. Он отвезет Баки на побережье. Подойдет какое угодно море.

Выбраться из Ваканды незамеченным было непросто, даже с помощью Т’Чаллы, но Стив не собирался рисковать безопасностью остальных. Т'Чалла выдал ему пакет вакандийских документов на имя Роджера Стивенса, а частный самолет доставил в Ливингстон, где он арендовал такси до крупного курортного отеля. В «Звезде Замбези» было семь бассейнов и три круглосуточных бара, окруженных индивидуальными бунгало. Стив заселился, надел рубашку с ярким рисунком, солнечные очки, повесил на шею камеру и отправился по дороге с нарисованным от руки указателем в виде стрелки, жизнерадостно информирующей: «К ВОДОПАДУ».

Без проблем растворившись в большой толпе туристов, Стив двинулся вместе с ними по размеченному маршруту, слушая нарастающий рев. Как только они пересекли узкий канатный мост, взгляду открылся он – вырастающий из гигантского облака белого тумана водопад Виктория. Люди вокруг защелкали камерами. Самые подготовленные вытащили дождевые плащи, чтобы укрыться от свирепой водяной пыли. Он замер и не мог отвести взгляда, мало-помалу промокая насквозь. Туман был пронизан радугами.

Эта смотровая площадка была финальной точкой маршрута для многих пожилых туристов, но маршрут шел дальше: снова подвесные мосты, ведущие на вершину ущелья к новым живописным видам. Стив пересек ещё один узкий подвесной мост, двигаясь в облаке брызг, таких сильных, какие бывают, когда волна разбивается о причал. Затем он остановился и сделал несколько фото, прежде чем двинуться дальше. По мере продвижения к вершине толпа туристов стала редеть, все меньше и меньше народа продолжало путь по скалистой тропе, которая поворачивала от водопада и начинала спускаться прямо в ущелье. Таблички предостерегали от кормления обезьян, и точно, Стив уже успел заметить парочку бабуинов, которые выжидательно смотрели в надежде, что он прихватил с собой чизбургер и молочный коктейль.

Целых пять минут Стив шел совсем один по маршруту, пока дорожка не выровнялась и он не увидел впереди человека, стоящего к нему спиной. На нем были черные джинсы и футболка, и выглядел он не столько приехавшим из Нью-Йорка, сколько перенёсшимся прямо оттуда. Тони Старк.

– Доктор Ливингстон, я полагаю? – сказал Стив, и Тони обернулся.

– Во-первых, – ответил Тони, сверкнув глазами, – я так и знал, что ты это скажешь. Даже спорить готов, что на самом деле ты меня сюда завез, только чтобы это сказать, потому что только ты будешь так по-стариковски шутить. И кстати, это сейчас расистски звучит, совершенно точно. Кстати, даже водопад сейчас не называют Викторией, ему вернули местное название, которое… хорошо, я не помню дословно, но я его гуглил, оно значит что-то вроде «Боже, ну и громкая же здесь вода». А еще Родезия теперь называется Зимбабве. – Он пару раз многозначительно вскинул брови: – Почитай.  
Стив потер переносицу.  
– Да, я слышал о Зимбабве.  
– Во-вторых, – продолжил Тони, игнорируя его, – ты не считаешь, что уже есть плохой пример, когда встречу со злейшим врагом назначили…  
Стив закатил глаза.  
– Ты не мой злейший враг, Тони.  
– Возле водопада? Я понимаю, ты старик, но не настолько же, в твое время Шерлок Холмс ведь уже существовал. Бенедикт Рэтбоун [*] или как там его? Разве ты не читал? Потому что та история хорошо не заканчивается. Или ты предлагаешь, чтобы мы тоже инсценировали свою смерть? Это что, галлюцинация такая?  
– Чувствуется точно как галлюцинация, – согласился Стив и прибавил. – Подойди. – А потом прибавил, когда Тони нервно шагнул сначала вперед, потом назад: – Я серьезно, иди сюда. – И задумался, пока подтягивал Тони поближе и порывисто его обнимал, что хоть их поколение и обвиняли в закрытости, в его годы парни всегда без проблем обнимали друг друга и садились на колени, и после танцевали вместе, когда девушек поблизости не оказывалось. С Баки он мог зайти достаточно далеко – и кстати, заходил – и никто ни о чем таком не думал, даже Баки. Это пропитанное цинизмом поколение Тони считало не мужественным плакать в кино. Все плакали в кино. Разве не за этим туда ходили?  
– Ладно, – наконец сказал Тони, отстраняясь, – мне очень жаль, тебе очень жаль, нам обоим очень жаль, но надо смотреть правде в лицо. Ты в международном розыске, и я не могу пуститься с тобой в бега, как бы мне ни хотелось… не то чтобы ты предлагал. Пеппер считает… – Теперь была очередь Стива приподнимать брови, и Тони запальчиво продолжил. – Да, да, да, да, да, Пеппер считает, что мы… «Старк Индастриз» должны через сенатора проспонсировать законопроект, чтобы Америка официально вышла из Заковианского соглашения, и чем скорее, тем лучше. Чем, кстати говоря, другие страны уже активно занимаются. Я так думаю, предполагалось, что Мстители перейдут под контроль правительства Соединенных Штатов, – рассуждал Тони, – а не то, что вы сбежите из тюрьмы и заделаетесь международными независимыми агентами. И теперь все выходят из соглашения, чтобы бальная книжечка была чистой на случай, если вдруг вы захотите вписать приглашение.  
– Я окончательно утратил нить разговора, – заметил Стив.  
– Вы можете вступить в «Янкиз», если пожелаете. Или в «Чикаго Буллз». Семнадцать стран вышли из соглашения, как только узнали, что ваше резюме висит на ХэдХантере. Предложения о работе на вас так и посыплются. Может, тебе стать Капитаном Норвегия? Капитаном Зимбабве...  
– Я бы никогда не стал Капитаном Зимбабве, – ответил Стив, отшатнувшись. – Мугабе – диктатор…  
– Хорошо, тогда Капитан Ваканда, – продолжил Тони. – Как-никак, они вышли первыми.

– В Ваканде есть свой защитник. – Стив вдруг разозлился. – Тогда уж лучше где-нибудь, где есть пляжи.

– Да не вопрос! – воскликнул Тони. – Капитан Турция или Багамы, Капитан Южная Франция… но на самом деле все это в первую очередь значит, что Штаты сейчас срут кирпичами, понимаешь? Они думали, что в заднице, когда Бургер Кинг переехал в Канаду, Будвайзер – в Бельгию, но это еще цветочки по сравнению с Капитаном Америкой, собравшим манатки и забравшим восемь супергероев с…

– Восемь? – переспросил Стив.

– Ну да. Есть еще… – Тони вытащил телефон и нажал кнопку, в следующую секунду в кармане Стива завибрировал телефон. Тони вздохнул и прибавил:  
– Бэннер хочет поговорить. Я направил тебе его контакты. Тем временем, Джейн попытается сохранить это в тайне от Тора, когда он появится в окрестностях. Надолго это не сработает, но…  
Он пожал плечами.  
– Этого и не нужно, после всего вышеупомянутого откладывания кирпичей. Можно отсчитывать минуты, прежде чем ты превратишься в политически щекотливую тему, Кэп. Я уже сейчас могу представить: мы жертвуем нашей национальной безопасностью, чтобы создать благоприятную атмосферу для супергероев, которые настолько же часть Америки, как и автомобили с хот-догами, бла-бла-бла…

– Думаю, Тор бы мог высказаться на эту тему, – сказал Стив. – А хот-доги пришли из Германии.

– Суть в том, что они захотят тебя вернуть, нам просто нужно этого дождаться. Хочу заметить, ты носишь американский флаг в виде костюма…

– Нет, не ношу. – Тони уставился на него, и Стив развел руками, демонстрируя красочную розово-оранжевую летнюю рубашку. – Тебе нравится? Мне кажется, это анютины глазки.  
– Ну, я бы не стал предлагать эту палитру для ребрендинга, – скривился Тони, – сейчас же не восьмидесятые.  
– Я не шучу, Тони. Я больше не Капитан Америка. Ни щита, ни флага…  
Тони закатил глаза:  
– Да принес я его, ты же не думал…  
Но Стив покачал головой.  
– Я не ношу щит, – сказал он тихо, – я больше не могу.

– Но… – Лицо Тони изменилось, когда он начал понимать, к чему ведет Стив. – Ты должен. Мой отец хотел, чтобы его носил ты. Он говорил, что это единственно правильная вещь, которую он сделал в жизни. Он говорил, что именно ты придал смысл его жизни… – И Стив не смог сдержать горького смеха.

– Как я могу придать смысл его жизни, я своей-то жизни не могу его придать. – Он помолчал. – Знаешь. Я не могу сидеть сложа руки, если кому-то требуется моя помощь. Я не отказываюсь от своих слов: если я буду тебе нужен, если возникнет ситуация, где я понадоблюсь, позвони, и я приду; я всегда приду на выручку. Но хватит с меня шоу… Любых. Мне все равно, чего от меня хотят люди, я больше не хочу всего этого. Война закончилась… Во всяком случае, моя война. Все, чего я хочу – чтобы Баки поправился, и чтобы мы могли жить...

– О боже мой! Он не просто друг, он _друг_! То есть эвфемизм друга, твой… – Тони изобразил две галочки пальцами, – друг друг. Твой неразлучный в детстве и в бою близкий друг, с которым ты этим занимаешься – эй, а до войны вы тоже того? Мой отец о вас знал?  
И Стив, весь красный, еле сдержался, чтобы не сказать: «Все твой отец знал», и вместо этого выдавил:  
– Он мой друг.

– О да, теперь все понятно, – сказал Тони с изумлением. – Я такой кретин.

– С этим не поспоришь, – ответил Стив.

Он не стал – не смог принять щит, несмотря на уговоры и протесты Тони. Но согласился участвовать в тщательно разработанной системе связи, которую Тони придумал, чтобы не терять контакта, когда они разъедутся. Они вернулись к большому дому возле притока Замбези, в котором Тони остановился, с огромным двором, выстроенным вокруг протекающего потока, чтобы забрать специальные телефоны и гарнитуры, которые Тони для них сделал, потому что Тони был прав: судьба мира не должна зависеть от купленной в магазине раскладушки от «Моторолы». В телефоны была также загружена карта мира с крохотными светящимися треугольниками: карта с базами ресурсов (оружие, наличные, документы; квинджет и прочие средства передвижения: «Каршеринг для супергероев» – ввернул Тони), которые Тони обустроил на случай необходимости. Ещё была карта, которая, на взгляд Стива, выглядела ничем иным как сетью подпольных баз Гидры… Но теперь он сам был в подполье, прятался, вынужденный искать обходные маршруты. Контрагент. Стиву пришлось отвести взгляд от реки: такая мирная здесь, она постепенно набирала скорость, вспенивалась и обрушивалась водопадом.


	4. Глава 4: Путь наружу

Наташа встретила его на посадочной площадке в Ваканде, улыбаясь во весь рот.  
– Его готовы достать из крио, – сказала она. – Ждут только тебя. – И Стив побежал прямо в медицинский корпус, где дожидалась команда докторов, чтобы объяснить ему план процедуры. Стив слушал внимательно: после того как Баки достанут из крио, его подключат к системе жизнеобеспечения и прокапают ему специально составленный коктейль препаратов: разрушители нейронных связей, транквилизаторы. А затем… Тут доктор слегка запнулась и нахмурилась – Стив понял, что следующая часть ему придется не по душе – Баки зачитают коды, активируют Зимнего Солдата.

– И что потом? – Стив стиснул подлокотники кресла, но сохранял спокойствие.

А потом – ничего. В этом вся суть. Его активируют и ничего с ним не будут делать, – кроме, возможно, вежливого напоминания, что приказов не последует и что он может делать все, что захочет. А дальше только ждать. И, когда он успокоится, процедуру повторят еще раз. И еще. Это и есть «вытесняюще-гасящая терапия», о которой говорил Т’Чалла. 

Именно это проделывали с крысами.

– И сколько раз... – Стив замолчал и прочистил горло, – нужно будет это повторить?

Они обменялись взглядами.  
– Много, – сообщила наконец другая доктор. Стив повернулся к ней – внушительной женщине со шрамом на шее; похоже, она прежде служила в войсках.

– Мы считаем, – продолжила доктор, после того как получила от руководителя негласный сигнал, – что каждое слово кода внедрялось через наказание. Им понадобилось десять слов, чтобы его сломать…  
Стив поднял руки, умоляя не продолжать, потому что вспыхнувшая ярость оглушила его до звона в ушах. Но он не мог себе позволить себе пропустить ни одной важной детали. Стив подышал, поморгал, чтобы разогнать пелену перед глазами, и опустил руки, когда шум в ушах прекратился. Доктор кивнула и продолжила.

– Как я уже говорила, в этом заключалась тактика: выстроить ассоциативную цепь между словами и физическими и психологическими пытками, а затем, когда пленник сломается, повторять цепочку снова и снова, пока зависимость между словами и пытками не станет настолько сильной, чтобы пленник реагировал просто на одни слова. На этой стадии в пытках больше нет необходимости, кроме непредусмотренных ситуаций и экстренной необходимости в подкреплении команд. Это и есть установки, которые мы будем пытаться снять – мы уверены, что это осуществимо. Процедура активации сама по себе окажется полезна: опыты показывают, что вытесняюще-гасящая терапия сразу после активации поможет преобразовать пугающие воспоминания в безопасные. Тогда ассоциацию между словами и болевыми ощущениями можно будет полностью разрушить.  
– Ладно, – сказал Стив. – Но я хочу при этом присутствовать. Ради него. Я хочу пройти весь этот путь вместе с ним. – На этот раз доктора обменялись быстрыми взглядами, а затем закивали.  
– Это хорошая мысль, если вы готовы, – сказала главный лечащий врач. – Это только ускорит процесс: нам не придется его убеждать, что он в полной безопасности. Вы и так являетесь для него олицетворением безопасности.   
Стив кивнул и поднялся со стула:  
– Тогда приступим.

 

Вранье и отговорки: криозаморозка совершенно не была похожа на сон и существовала не для отдыха: Баки вывалился из криокамеры совершенно измотанный, двум санитарам пришлось его поддерживать. Но стоило Стиву произнести его имя, как он вскинул голову и не стал возражать, когда Стив отобрал его у санитаров и, крепко обхватив за плечо, провел его в палату.

– Ты их вытащил? – хрипло спросил Баки. – Они в безопасности?

– Да, – подтвердил Стив.

– Расскажи мне, как все прошло, – и Стиву сразу вспомнилась война, долгие ночи, когда они лежали в обнимку и перешептывались. Баки был самым лучшим сержантом на весь Европейский фронт, и никто не сумел бы убедить Стива в обратном.

– Врачи разработали план, как убрать коды у тебя из головы. Но звучит не очень-то весело, – предупредил он, но Баки уже встрепенулся: весь оживился и подобрался.

– Какая разница, – отмахнулся он, – По-твоему, я сейчас очень веселюсь? Что они планируют предпринять?

– Им придется… – начал он и не нашел сил сразу это озвучить, поэтому начал с другого. – Они хотят вколоть тебе какие-то препараты, успокоительные или… А потом они собираются провести процедуру… зачитать коды. Я сам зачитаю тебе коды. – Губы Баки дернулись, словно он собирался что-то сказать. Но промолчал.

– И что потом? – спросил он наконец.

– Потом ничего, я пробуду с тобой, пока кодировка не спадет, – ответил Стив. – А затем они собираются повторить все это столько раз, сколько потребуется.

Баки посмотрел в сторону, словно был мыслями где-то далеко:  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты видел меня таким.

– Знаю, – сказал Стив, и это действительно было так, – но я не вынесу, если это будет делать кто-то другой. Это и моя боль. Наша общая. Ведь я с тобой до конца. – Баки поднял на него взгляд и кивнул.

 

Первый раз был самым ужасным. Стив выучил произношение, но переводчик объяснил ему значение слов. Желание. Ржавый. Семнадцать... Ни понимание, что они со Стивом находятся в укрепленном помещении, и все идет по плану, ни препараты в крови, в количестве, достаточном, чтобы во время активации триггеров ему казалось, что он парит на облаке – не помогли. Баки сперва что-то забормотал, потом начал вскрикивать, а после закричал, срывая голос. Стив склонился к нему и обнял, прижавшись лицом к его макушке; он должен был продолжать: встать на место палача из прошлого. Рассвет. Печь. Девять. Добросердечный.– Пытки нагромождались друг на друга, и когда Стив уже думал, что хуже быть не может, Баки обмяк под тяжестью происходящего и замолк, просто сломался у него в руках.

Стив смотрел на него: у Баки был вид как у утопленника; расслабленные мышцы, расфокусированный взгляд. Обметанными губами он что-то произнес – что-то непонятное – и тут Стив разглядел Зимнего Солдата под этой жуткой пустой покорностью и на самом деле осознал, впервые за все время, что это Баки. Не кто-то другой, не иная личность, а тот, кем на самом деле Баки был, если содрать с него все наносное – Стив обнаружил, сам того не ожидая, что любит Зимнего Солдата, так сильно, что защемило в груди. Солдат был частью Баки, которая выжила во всем этом, самой его сутью.

Стив дернулся, схватившись рукой за крохотный передатчик в ухе:  
– Капитан, вы должны договорить. – Он судорожно провел рукой по лицу, стирая слезы, и закончил фразу. Возвращение домой. Один. Грузовой вагон.   
Теперь он обнимал Зимнего Солдата, и тот смотрел на него, тяжело и загнанно дыша – от боли и того, что за гранью боли. Он пробормотал что-то и передатчик перевел:  
– Готов отвечать.

Стив тяжело сглотнул и заговорил по заготовленному сценарию, напряженным срывающимся голосом, словно в первый раз на сцене:  
– Тебе не за что отвечать. У тебя нет приказов, их больше не будет. Все будет хорошо, Бак. Тебе не нужно ничего делать, ты можешь делать все, что захочешь. Тут только ты и я. Это я – Стив.  
Лицо Зимнего Солдата осталось спокойной маской, но взгляд заметался, словно у пойманного животного, разглядывая Стива, который был не вооружен, комнату, совершенно пустую. Ни оружия, ни снаряжения – ничего, только Стив.

Через некоторое время Зимний Солдат резко кивнул, закрыл глаза и уткнулся лицом Стиву в плечо. Стив отупело повторил:  
– Все в порядке, Бак. Ты можешь делать что захочешь, ты свободен. – И Зимний Солдат постепенно погрузился обратно в Баки Барнса.

 

Второй раз был хуже всего. И третий тоже был самым тяжелым. А между седьмым и восьмым им пришлось сделать перерыв, чтобы отпустить Стива разнести что-нибудь, а потом уткнуться в стену, захлебываясь слезами от ярости где-нибудь, где Баки не мог бы его видеть.

Но к четырнадцатому разу: Возвращение домой. Один. Грузовой вагон – Баки не сломался. Он был весь потный и мокрый, взгляд метался по сторонам – но в сознании и очевидно сам себя контролировал. В его взгляде не было ни следа от пустоты Зимнего Солдата.  
– Баки? – рискнул Стив.

– Просто… дай мне секунду, черт побери, – ответил Баки задыхаясь.

– Сколько хочешь, приятель, – выдавил в ответ Стив. – Можешь не торопиться.

 

Выражение лица Т’Чаллы – он старательно сдерживал самодовольную ухмылку – и удивленная реакция Баки без слов поведали Стиву, что, как и обещал Т’Чалла, внесенные в конструктив новой руки улучшения превосходят самые смелые ожидания. Рука выглядела очень похожей на предыдущую – те же пластины, только в более сложном узоре – но чуть менее массивной и при этом, как ни странно, более пропорциональной. Металл был определенно другой. Рука – Баки протянул её к Стиву и взял его за кисть, перевернул ладонью кверху и переплел пальцы – ощущалась теплее, без режущих кромок. Баки на пробу сжал руку Стива, потер его ладонь подушечкой большого пальца, провел по линии кутикулы, по кромке ногтя – и расплылся в улыбке, словно солнце вышло из-за туч.  
– Она потрясающая, – сказал он Т’Чалле, – удивительная. Она легкая и от неё совсем не больно, она…  
Т’Чалла проиграл внутреннюю битву по сохранению царственной величественности и тоже разулыбался как школьник.  
– Именно, потому что она сконструирована с учетом строения твоего тела, и мы усовершенствовали крепления. Она не будет так сильно нарушать баланс, и при этом она в десять раз сильнее. Можешь выполнять ею любые привычные действия.   
– Она невероятная, – Баки пошевелил рукой, пластины двигались беззвучно, – не знаю, как вас благодарить.

– Этого более чем достаточно, – ответил Т’Чалла, – мы не знали, захотите ли вы звезду на прежнее место? – Баки на это только ухмыльнулся, а Стив поймал себя на том, что смущенно бормочет: «Не знаю, я вроде как по ней скучаю». Баки посмотрел на него с любопытством, но Стив не смог подобрать слов, чтобы объяснить: «ты – это он, а он – это ты, и я люблю тебя.»  
Но, кажется, Баки и сам все понял.  
– Ладно, – протянул он, – не вопрос. Пусть будет звезда, – и Стив обрадовался, сам не зная почему. Это они, то, какими они стали. И все у них будет хорошо.

 

Когда они вернулись обратно в гостевой дом, там никого не было, все словно испарились.   
– Отлично, – сказал Баки, точнее, рыкнул и потащил его в спальню. На себе, словно в старые добрые времена, когда Стив был достаточно легкий... и достаточно симпатичный, как утверждал Баки, чтобы сойти за девчонку. И Баки словно прочел его мысли:  
– Все такой же симпатичный, – промурлыкал он, щекоча своей щетиной лицо Стива, чуть царапая губы, – и такой же сладкий, даже несмотря на гору мышц. Стив позволил Баки толкнуть себя на кровать, одним движением раздвинуть бедра и скользнув между ними, улечься сверху.

Баки стал тяжелым, тяжелее, чем раньше. Стив закрыл глаза и растворился в ощущении придавившей его тяжести - тело Баки на его теле: бедра, грудь, плечи, теплая кожа. Ему недоставало щекочущих волос на груди Баки, запаха того самого лосьона после бритья, «Пино-Клабмэн», – но вес тела Баки на нем по прежнему его возбуждал. Знобящее, безрассудное чувство скапливалось внутри, то, которое и составляло его сексуальность, которое означало, что он хочет почувствовать член в себе. Оно вызывало одновременно слабость и возбуждение, всегда вызывало, как в первый раз в жизни, в обеих их жизнях, только сейчас бояться было нечего: ни родителей, ни назойливых соседей, ни солдат, которые могли вломиться или доложить о них в штаб – некому было на них стучать. Многие люди любили друг друга точно так же, точно так же хотели ощущать близость. Об этом писали статьи в журналах.

Они оба застонали, когда Баки потерся членом о член Стива, и они задвигались, не в силах сдерживаться, бездумно. Стив обхватил Баки за шею и притянул в поцелуй. Металлической рукой Баки стиснул его запястье и прижал над его головой. Они почти тонули в усиливающемся ощущении движения, постанывая друг другу в рот – пока Стив не остановился, потому что слабость и возбуждение захватили его полностью и, и если они сейчас же пойдут дальше, Стив просто умрет от желания.

– Давай же, – хрипло попросил он, зная, что Баки поймет. – Пожалуйста…

 

– Боже, Стив! – Баки прошило дрожью с головы до кончиков пальцев. – Ты...ты просто… – а затем они снова сплелись воедино, стараясь слиться, обхватив друг друга руками, а Стив ещё и ногами. За много лет они что только не использовали в качестве смазки: вазелин, ружейное масло, что угодно подходящее, что попадалось им в руки, но чаще всего они довольствовались слюной и собственной настойчивостью, вот как сейчас. Когда Баки наконец вошел до конца, Стив, тяжело дыша, откинулся назад, а потом они начали беспорядочно целоваться между толчками. Ладони скользили по потной коже. Стив ничего не соображал, все его тело словно пульсировало вокруг члена Баки, трепетало миллионами мельчайших судорог – и не существовало ничего интимнее, чем это – чувствовать на себе тяжесть Баки, чувствовать его внутри, глубоко внутри, вбивающимся в него. Стив закрыл глаза и погрузился в сладкие знакомые поцелуи. Все остальное перестало существовать.

Они трахнулись ещё раз, а потом их разморило. Сплетясь руками и ногами, они проспали почти шестнадцать часов. Стив проснулся только один раз за ночь, резко открыл глаза в темноте и сразу понял, что Баки не спит.

– Все в порядке? – сонно пробубнил он, Стив не спал так сладко уже много лет.

 

Баки касался губами виска.  
– Да, – ответил он и обнял Стива покрепче, – все хорошо. – Но что-то в наступившей тишине подсказало Стиву, что это ещё не все. Баки несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и еле слышно попросил: – Скажи те слова.

Стив сперва не понял, а потом до него дошло и он чуть не сказал нет. Нет. Он не хотел, это было выше его сил: он не хотел, чтобы этот ужас омрачал им жизнь в собственной постели. Но Баки его попросил, а Баки никогда раньше ни о чем его не просил.  
– Ты уверен?  
– Да, – мягко ответил тот, – пожалуйста.  
Стив сглотнул ком, вставший в горле, и бездумно начал повторять заученную связку. Желание. Ржавый. Баки задышал судорожнее , но не дернулся и не закричал, и когда Стив закончил последние слова «Грузовой вагон», Баки медленно и рвано выдохнул, пробормотал:  
– Ага, спасибо, – и тут же вырубился.

Они проснулись оголодавшие и, не сговариваясь, прямо в трусах отправились на кухню. Там обнаружился Сэм, который рассевшись на стуле, попивал утренний кофе. Увидев их, он вскинул брови, а потом поднял их ещё выше

– Мы, – начал Сэм, – уже забеспокоились, куда вы подевались… – Тут он поднял руки и заявил: – Знаете что? Не важно. Кстати, счастливый вид очень непривычно на тебе смотрится, друг. – Стив строго на него посмотрел, но сам понимал, что краснеет.

Баки в свою очередь направился прямо к кухонной стойке, налил себе кофе и отрезал здоровенный кусок пирога с орехами. Он нахмурился, глянув на Сэма, и спросил, не переставая жевать:  
– Ты с какого района? – А когда Сэм уставился на него в ответ: – Ты не из Вашингтона, акцент другой.

Сэм презрительно хмыкнул в ответ:  
– Эджкомб авеню.

Баки был впечатлен.  
– Шугар-Хилл, стало быть. – Он еще откусил от пирога и ткнул в себя металлическим пальцем. – Винегар-Хилл. На запад от военной верфи.  
Сэм на это рассмеялся и заявил с практически театральной искренностью:  
– Ну это все объясняет.  
На что Баки задумчиво прожевал свой кусок и ответил:  
– Знаешь, думаю, ты прав.

Сэм откинулся, чтобы оценивающее оглядеть Баки с ног до головы:  
– Так как ты поживаешь, Винегар-Хилл?

– Нормально, – ответил Баки, – обзавелся новой рукой.

– Миленько, – одобрил Сэм.

– Это тебе не миленько, а чудо Господне, – отозвался Баки

– Да, Большой Кошак просто гений. – Это напомнило Сэму кое о чем, и он повернулся к Стиву. – И он выделил нам базу, нашу собственную штаб-квартиру. Наташа нас переселила туда пару дней назад. Это как прежняя база в Штатах: тренировочные помещения, склад техники и вооружения. Собственный джет…

– Нам? – уточнил Стив. – Кому – нам?

 

– Давайте смотреть правде в глаза, Мстители – идиотское название, – заявил Клинт, краем глаза присмативая за Натаниэлем, который сидел на полу гостиной и катал игрушечный грузовик, изображая рычание мотора. – Не поймите меня превратно, я много чего могу поставить Тони в вину, но не это название. У него были серьезные обстоятельства: ему угрожал Локи, на город напали пришельцы. В таких условиях мало кто способен на креативное мышление.

– Ужасное название, – согласилась Ванда, – я всегда считала его ужасным.

– Ой, да ладно, все не так плохо, – запротестовал Скотт. – Чтоб вы знали, «Белый Альбом» Битлз тоже критиковали, но черт побери, это же «Белый Альбом» Битлз, чуваки, понимаете? Yesterday! Революция №9! А мы Мстители… Ну, ладно-ладно, – он поднял руки, – вы парни, вы Мстители. А я что-то вроде учителя на замену. Но название-то все равно крутое.

– Так, во-первых, – начал Сэм с непроницаемо-каменным выражением лица, что, как уже выяснил Стив, означало, что Сэм готов убивать, – Yesterday вовсе не из «Белого Альбома», а во-вторых, Человек-муравей…

– Я здесь ни при чем! Я не называл себя Человеком-муравьем. Человек-муравей был придуман до меня.

– Тебе ничего не разрешается называть. Даже золотую рыбку, даже бутерброд, вообще ничего, – и пока Сэм метафорически закапывал Скотта, Стив без слов переговаривался с Наташей. Качал в ее адрес головой, – «Не знаю, согласен ли я» – и видел немую просьбу в ее глазах: – «Мы команда, Стив. Нам нужно держаться вместе» и «Мы пытались сделать по-твоему». Что было правдой.  
Наташа встала на его сторону, может, теперь была его очередь, чтобы...

Ванда расхохоталась:  
– Не слушай его, Скотт. Ты один из нас, как бы мы в итоге себя ни назвали.  
В этот момент из угла раздался голос, и у Стива оборвалось сердце.

– Ревущие Коммандос, – тихо сказал Баки.

Все замолчали. Ванда сглотнула, Скотт победно затряс кулаками. Наташа внимательно посмотрела на Баки, а потом краем глаза на Стива. Потом все уставились на Стива.

Стив посмотрел на Баки и спросил:  
– Что, всего одна идея и все?

– Эй, это отличное название, любой учебник истории подтвердит. Спроси вон у Шугар-Хилл, если хочешь.

Сэм беспомощно пожал плечами.  
– Отличное имя, надо отдать тебе должное. Ревущие Коммандос.  
– А можно назваться Пьющие Коммандос, – с серьезным видом заявил Клинт.  
– Или Ржущие Коммандос, – предложил Сэм.

– Или можно знаете, Сосущие Командос, – влез Скотт.

– Разговор явно свернул не в то русло, – заметил Стив, стараясь не расхохотаться. Наташа глянула в его сторону, явно ожидая от него конструктивного предложения.  
– Дай мне подумать, – взмолился Стив, – мне надо поразмыслить.   
И как раз этот момент открылась дверь.

В комнате стоял жуткий гвалт, когда Т'Чалла и Беннер вошли. Брюс Беннер был облачен в подобие длинной туники поверх свободных штанов, он удивленно и чуть сконфуженно озирался, словно не понимал, где очутился.

– Привет, – сказал Брюс, оглядывая их всех поверх очков. – Прошу прощения, что не приехал помочь – я был в Непале, новости туда запаздывают примерно на две недели, и к тому моменту, когда стало известно…

Брюс остановился перед Стивом и с чувством прибавил:  
– Не думаю, что мне нужно вам говорить, что вы решили правильно. Позволить Тадеушу Россу руководить… – Он покачал головой, стиснув зубы. – Если выбор будет за мной, то я за тебя, Кэп. Мы все за тебя. Потому что, будем искренни, никому нельзя доверять, даже себе. Но можно доверять хотя бы тебе, ты выберешь меньшее зло из возможных. – Брюс поправил очки. – И поэтому я пришел. Поэтому и потому...

Он еще раз огляделся по сторонам, оценивая настроение всех собравшихся, и после кивнул.

– Ворлд-Мед только что свернули гуманитарную миссию в Кунду, – сказал Беннер мрачно. – После того как за прошлую неделю было убито шесть волонтеров. Это значит, что некому доставлять еду, воду и препараты в деревни.  
Он стянул очки и со вздохом потер глаза.  
– Поэтому я подумал, знаешь, с тех пор как у нас появилась куча свободного времени… никто не хочет заняться гуманитарной миссией?

– Я в деле, – Баки посмотрел на Стива и заметил вслух: – Не знаю, кто этот парень, но он мне нравится.

– Доктор Брюс Беннер, – Брюс, чуть наклонившись, протянул руку.

– Баки Барнс, – ответил Баки, пожимая ладонь.   
Брюс заморгал:  
– О, вау.

Наташа нацепила на лицо самодовольную улыбочку, выражение, которое она использовала, когда все соглашались, что она с самого начала была права, и действовали так, как она предложила. Стиву частенько приходилось наблюдать на её лице это выражение.  
– Мы готовы к выполнению задания, – сказала она Стиву, – я возьму на себя оружие и снаряжение для, х-м-м… Капитана Кочевника и Ревущих Коммандос?

– Капитана кого? – заржал Баки. – «Капитана Кочка?»  
– Кочевника, – огрызнулся Стив, – мне это было нужно, я чувствовал себя одиноким и неприкаянным… Он замолчал, потому что Ванда смотрела на него с надеждой. Ей столько уже довелось пережить, а она совсем ребенок: она выжила во время войны, чтобы снова и снова оказываться запертой в клетке так называемыми спасителями.

– Стив? – спросила Ванда. – Мы ведь возьмемся за это? Мы ведь сможем? – Стив огляделся, они все смотрели на него: Брюс с терпеливым ожиданием, Наташа чуть кривя губы, Скотт с нездоровым энтузиазмом, Т’Чалла, невозмутимо приподняв бровь. Сэм Уилсон кивнул, затем Стив перевел взгляд на Баки, не то чтобы в этом была необходимость, он знал Баки лучше, чем себя самого, и Баки уже сказал, что он в деле.

Капитан Кочевник и его Ревущие Коммандос. Стив усмехнулся; придется придумать новое название хотя бы для того, чтобы не пользоваться этим. 

– Тогда работаем, – сказал он.


End file.
